


Love and Politics

by Ruddcatha



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Current Events, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mutual Pining, NSFW, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Politics, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruddcatha/pseuds/Ruddcatha
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha have been working together on the Presidential Campaign for the Totosai/Shiori ticket for the past three months.  Even as they spend day after day wanting so badly to get to know each other better, they were always too "busy". So, as the campaign winds down, but the election draws on, do they finally act on their intense feelings? And do Totosai and Shiori win the election?WinnerforBest Romancein 2021 Q1 Inuyasha Fandom Awards byFeudalConnection!
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 43
Kudos: 101
Collections: Divergent Adventures of Inuyasha





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kalcia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalcia/gifts).



> [ ](https://feudalconnection.tumblr.com/post/643300924807348225/quarter-1-2021-winners)

“One large vanilla macchiato, the largest size you have, an extra shot of espresso if possible.” 

“Sure thing Kagome,” the barista smiled as she rang up the petite raven-haired woman’s order. “Long week with the campaign? This is the fifth one you’ve ordered this week, and it’s only Wednesday.”

“You could say that,” Kagome Higurashi sighed as she lowered her phone and looked at the red-haired woman standing before her. Ayame Ookami and her husband Koga ran the Kos Kaffe, and Kagome had become a very frequent customer over the previous few months. “The election is today, and it’s been a whirlwind trying to coordinate Get Out the Vote.” 

Ayame pursed her lips as she considered the woman standing before her, taking in the tired chocolate eyes with the signs of exhaustion not quite hidden under her concealer. Over the past three months, Kagome had been there so frequently that she was quickly becoming a friend. 

“You want one of our granolas on the house? ” Ayame’s green eyes sparkled as Kagome began to sputter. “No no no; Koga and I discussed it, so consider it a frequent customer benefit.”

Kagome sighed; the extra jar of coffee would help her get through the day, and she did have so damn much to do.

“I appreciate it, I really do.” Kagome smiled as she handed Ayame her credit card, giving an exhausted smile as the wolf yokai handed it back to her with a large container of yogurt and granola.

Kagome heard the jingle of the bells by the door open as she closed her eyes, taking the first bite of the heavenly mixture, likely to be the only thing she ate that day other than an energy bar.

“Your usual?” Kagome heard Ayame ask, her mind focused on finishing her treat.

“Yeah, thanks Ayame. Better make it two; it’s going to be a long day today.”

Kagome’s eyes shot open wide as she gasped; there was no mistaking that rich tenor. Unfortunately, she had gasped right after she tried to swallow the last bite, causing her to cough.

“Hey, easy there, Ka… Kagome?” 

Kagome felt a hand striking her back to help, and she raised a hand up to show she was good.

“Wro… wrong pipe,” she wheezed, keeping her back to the man, not wanting him to see her bright red face.

“You gonna be ok?” the man asked, his hand now rubbing her upper back. 

She tried not to think about how good his hand felt, she really did, because it wasn’t fucking fair. _He_ couldn’t be there, not really; not at her favorite coffee shop, it was far enough away from headquarters for him to be there. A quick glance back dashed that half-hearted hope, he really was there, in all his beautiful glory.

Inuyasha Takahashi, the silver-haired golden-eyed god with his adorable puppy ears. The man she had been crushing on since she started at the New York Campaign office. 

“Yeah, I’m good.” Her voice founded slightly steadier, well, as steady as it ever was around him. 

“Here, this should help.” He handed her a glass of water, holding it for her as she shot him a baleful glance and took a sip. “Thanks, Ayame,” he stated, handing the woman back the glass when Kagome had finished it. His golden eyes watched her carefully.

“You gonna try and kill all our customers ya mutt?” Koga chuckled as he brought them their coffees, handing a bag to Inuyasha.

“Nah, just the pretty ones that I can make fall into my arms ya mangy wolf,” Inuyasha shot back, watching as Kagome’s face started to turn red again. “Are you sure you’re ok Kagome?” His voice carried concern in it as he stood in front of her, tilting her head back so he could look at her.

“Yeah, just breathed wrong, I’ll be fine Inuyasha, thanks.” 

“Okay,” he said, watching her face before winking at her, “can’t have my GOTV operator out of commission today.” 

Kagome groaned. Yeah, it was going to be a long day, and it was only 5:00 a.m.

“What are you doing here? I didn’t realize you knew about this place?” Kagome asked.

“Keh, I’ve been coming here since they opened. I’ve been friends with Koga since we were kids, and when they opened this shop in my neighborhood, I started coming every day.”

“Wait wait… you live around here?” Kagome stopped as she stared at him.

“Yeah, I live about five blocks away on Lincoln. I am surprised you’re here, though.”

“I live about three blocks from here.”

Inuyasha flashed her a quick grin. “Figures we find out on the last day of the campaign that we live in the same area. We could have walked together if we knew.”

Kagome felt her cheeks burning again at his words. Yeah, it probably was better that she hadn’t known that, given how she felt about him. 

Once the wind had caught his long hair, tied back at the nape of his neck, and the strands had danced over her hand, and she had been tempted, oh so tempted, to catch them. His hair had fascinated her from the moment she met him, shining like liquid moonlight around his face.. Her eyes trailed to the two perfect ears perched atop his head, she longed to feel the soft downy fur that ran against them. She wanted the chance to feel them, even if only once, against her skin. 

Her cheeks began to burn as she caught his amber gaze on her, and she quickly turned her eyes forward. He hadn’t given her any indication that he saw her as more than just a colleague, someone he saw at work, but it didn’t stop her from hoping that there could be a chance for more. She took a sip of her coffee, letting the jolt of caffeine strengthen her nerves. Ok, she was going to do it, she was going to ask him ou…

Before she knew it, they were standing in front of the campaign headquarters, and the moment was lost. She did have to admit that the walk to the headquarters seemed to be shorter as they talked, but every moment she spent near him seemed to fly, and there was never enough time. She bit the inside of her lip… it wasn’t like she didn’t have his phone number… maybe after the election they could…. She shook her head softly. 

‘ _Focus Kagome, get through today first,’_ she thought to herself, taking another bracing sip of coffee.

Inuyasha paused outside the door, looking through the glass at the bustling of activity inside, even though the sun was barely rising. He took a deep breath, inhaling the scents of Brooklyn: the slight salt of the river, the exhaust from the myriad of taxis, the vanilla and cherry scent of Kagome beside him.

“Let’s do this. Let’s win this election,” Inuyasha stated, shooting a grin at Kagome as they threw open the doors and entered chaos.

Inuyasha took in the steady stream of movement and sound as he walked through the room. Two years of work had brought them to this point, this final day, and now that it was here, he didn’t know how to handle it. He couldn’t even tell you how he had gotten there, spearheading the New York office for the Totosai/Shiori campaign for President. They had been a longshot, a demon and a hanyo running for the highest office in the United States, and no one had expected them to get that far. 

It had started off as a protest run, the policies of President Onigumo and Vice President Ungai had appeared to be popular, easily winning their first election four years prior when no one had thought they stood a chance. During the two years after they assumed office though, conditions around the country began to deteriorate for everyone. 

And people got scared. They watched their savings dwindle, their jobs vanish as the corporations and big campaign donors had seen record profits. President Onigumo had made good on his promises during his campaign to his donors, restrictions eased, and labor protections disappeared through clever budget cuts and defunding of programs. The country had pulled out of all international agreements and alliances, focusing on “citizens first,” but only certain citizens. If you were different, for any reason, you didn’t count. And that included those like Inuyasha, half demon, half human, accepted by neither. 

Totosai, a flame demon, had decided to step forward, putting his name into the hat to help people learn that different didn’t mean bad, different meant opportunity. He had made his living working with metals, forging weapons, and jewelry; he was not a career politician, someone who had spent his life preparing for one office. He was the “every man,” the one you wanted to sit down and have a beer with.

He had never expected how many people would stand by his side and support him. Inuyasha had been one of the first to volunteer, taking a leave of absence as a portfolio manager at a hedge fund to focus full-time on the campaign. He had traveled state to state, canvassing, running focus groups, questioning pollsters and begging people for money. He remembered the rush of Super Tuesday when they watched state after state called for Totosai, the man no one expected to be the nominee. And when Totosai had announced his running mate, Shiori, a bat hanyo… Inuyasha would have given anything to see them win, to turn things around. 

When they had trusted the New York operation to him, a hanyo working on his first campaign, he had been stunned. He had told them flat out he didn’t have the experience, the cred to run one of the biggest offices, but Totosai himself had insisted. Turns out that Totosai had known his father, and Inuyasha had impressed the man with his tenacity and ingenuity. And when your candidate asks you to serve, it’s not exactly like you say no.

Inuyasha had thrown every waking moment he had into getting the campaign up and running, including moving the headquarters from a small office in Chelsea to a larger space in the Flatiron district of Brooklyn. He had brought his best friend Miroku, a Certified Public Accountant, as Finance Manager, and with him came his wife Sango, who Inuyasha put in charge of operations. Inuyasha was a very hands on Campaign chair, and could be found putting together literature for lit drops as often as he was making calls to donors, asking for more money. He ate, drank and dreamed about the campaign, if you wanted to talk to him, it needed to be related or he would grunt at you and say “Find me in the middle of November.” The campaign staff adored him, even though he could be gruff, because at the end of the day, they knew he would take care of them, and he would never ask anyone to do something he wouldn’t do himself. 

Then three months ago, Kagome Higurashi had stepped into the office, smelling of vanilla and cherries, and everything else had faded away. Inuyasha stared at the vision standing in the middle of the front door, forgetting where he was or why he was even there. The faint scent of vanilla and cherries, a combination new to the office, teased his nose, making his mouth water. God, she smelled fantastic, and she was still on the other side of the office. He had watched as the woman walked through the headquarters, stopping to talk to those around her, each pointing back through the office, back towards him.

“Hi, I’m your new ground team lead.” Her voice had sounded like music to his ears as they twitched atop his head. He had seen her chocolate eyes shift upwards, and braced himself for the usual reactions—the scent of disgust, the dulling of the eyes—but instead her scent had become brighter and she had squealed, bringing her hand to her mouth. “Oh my god, they are adorable,” she whispered before her eyes went wide and her cheeks flushed. “Sorry, I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have said that.”

“No… no it’s okay,” he had stammered, his own cheeks going ruddy. She had given him a shy smile, her chocolate eyes meeting his, and once again, the entire world disappeared. He had no idea how long they had stayed there, their gazes locked, and he didn’t care, he knew he would be happy to stay there with her forever, but the moment was interrupted when Miroku had called out for him. “Ah… I gotta go talk to him; let me introduce you to the operations manager, Sango, you’ll be working with her for most of the campaign.”

The bright smile she gave him as he ushered her out of the office was seared into his memory. No one had looked at him with that much happiness, that much acceptance, since his mother had passed in the 1950’s. He had walked her through the office to Sango’s desk, making the introductions, before reluctantly heading towards Miroku. The tall black-haired man had the horrible job of telling Inuyasha how much money they _didn’t_ have, but for the first time Inuyasha didn’t get his normal sense of dread… hell he was actually only half paying attention to his friend; his eyes kept darting back to the raven-haired beauty next to Sango, her petite frame seemed so small against the tall brown-haired woman.

“Inuyasha,” Miroku’s joking voice shook him out of his trance, “maybe I should ask the new girl to stay nearby each time I give you a finance report.” Inuyasha turned to see the smirk on his friend’s face.

“Keh, tell me again.”

Over the next three months they had become a well-oiled machine, the four of them staying late after the headquarters had closed to strategize, run over reports from the district offices, zoom calls with the national headquarters. Kagome had been hired on by Shiori directly, Kagome had been Shiori’s research assistant at NYU, and the two had kept in touch after Kagome had graduated. However Kagome had gotten the job, she had proven to be an extremely effective ground team manager, identifying areas to target, coordinating canvass efforts across the state and scheduling appearances with local politicians at events for Totosai and Shiori. 

She had fascinated him, drawing him in. Inuyasha couldn’t remember being this attracted to anyone… ever. She made the world feel… more… just by being around. The more time he spent with her, the more he was drawn to her, her sarcastic wit, her temper. They bickered more often than not, but it was never heated, they were both passionate about what they were doing, and had different opinions on how to do it. Actually, they usually weren’t all that different, and Sango would walk by and casually tell them they were both arguing the same thing from different ways. It always made Inuyasha flush, but he found himself doing it time after time, just to keep her talking to him, to watch her eyes sparkle as they debated. Watching her, he could almost pretend that she liked it just as much as he did, and he would always hope that it meant she was at least a little interested in him too.

When Kagome would go out into the field and visit regional offices, Inuyasha had found himself missing her, her scent, her smile, the brightness she brought to the office. Everything seemed duller when she wasn’t there, as if something vital was missing. He would find himself calling her to debate some inane matter, just to hear her laughter as she called him an idiot. She made him laugh, she frustrated the hell out of him, then she made him smile. 

He was crazy about her. 

Now, finding out they lived so close to each other? Fuck. Part of him wished he had known —he would have loved to walk with her each day he could—but the other part of him was relieved he hadn’t, because it would have made it that much harder to stay focused on the campaign and stay away from her apartment.

The three months had passed in a blur of activity as their days had gotten progressively longer, and suddenly, it was November 3. Everything, _everything_ , led to this day: Election Day. Today was Kagome’s game, coordinating transportation efforts and phone banking to remind people across the state to vote. The polls opened at 6, the buses rolled out from the district offices at 8, calls started at 9, and would end at 7:30, just before the polls closed. They had staggered when each member of the staff was going to go vote to make sure everyone did and to make sure they were covered.

And then… it was time to wait, and stress.

And pour over exit data as it came out. Inuyasha shot Kagome a glance, watching as she sped around the office, barking out orders, checking turnout numbers.

“The numbers out of Lake Pleasant seem low, get me the field coordinator for Hamilton County, now!” Inuyasha heard Kagome call out, a sheet of polling data in her hand, her brow knitted in concentration. “Sango, are you seeing what I’m seeing in Plattsburgh?”

“If you are seeing turnout up 10%, then yeah. Looks like the increased effort there paid off,” Sango yelled back as she pulled another sheet off a fax. “Don’t forget, the forecast calls for rain today in Eastern New York, that could impact the after-work voters.”

“Inuyasha,” his head snapped up as Kagome called out his name, “I need the current numbers out of Erie and Chautauqua counties, could you help me get those?” 

By the time the polls closed at 8, all four of them were exhausted.

“How does it now seem… hollow?” Sango yawned, “like we should be doing something now, planning something, and we… aren’t?”

“Yeah… so what do we do now?” Miroku asked, looking around the room at all the bleary-eyed volunteers.

“We wait,” Inuyasha stated. “Get some rest if you can, it could be a long night if the exit polls are anything to go by.”

Inuyasha’s ears twitched as Kagome came to lean against the wall next to him. Her scent flooded his senses, and he closed his eyes, breathing it in. He was glad it was over so they could sleep, but with the campaign being over, it meant he didn’t have a reason to see Kagome every day. He would miss her energy, her smile, hell, he would miss telling her the little inane stories about his asshole brother and niece. In the short time he had known her, she somehow replaced Miroku and Sango as the one he wanted to share things with, not just stories and jokes, but experiences. When he had walked back after casting his ballot he had just stopped and looked at the beauty of the city around them, and found himself wishing that she was there with him to see it too. He let his mind wander as he watched her out of the corner of his eye. 

“It’s been an insane few months, hasn’t it?” Kagome’s voice was hoarse from talking all day.

“Keh. Craziest I’ve seen,” Inuyasha agreed. 

He should ask her, he knew he should, but now that the moment was here, he was nervous. 

“What do you plan to do with your free time now?” He heard her ask, and he turned to her, seeing her with her head resting against the wall, her eyes closed.

“I haven’t quite figured that out. Figured it would start with sleeping for a week, then figuring it out from there,” he admitted. “You?”

“Mmmm, a hot bath, then sleeping for a week as well.” Kagome yawned as she spoke, making him chuckle.

“I’m sure your boyfriend will be happy to have more time with you again.” Shit, he hadn’t meant to say that, he didn’t want it to look like he was fishi…

“I’m sure he would, if I had one.” She laughed. “Can’t seem to find anyone crazy enough to take me on for long.”

Inuyasha scoffed, “hell, I’m sure that’s not true. There must be a line of guys waiting to have a chance with someone like you.”

Kagome chuckled, “not as long a line as you may think. I usually can’t get past a second date with anyone.”

“Then you aren’t going out with the right guys.”

Kagome paused… her heart racing. He… he couldn’t be hinting at what she thinks he is.. Could he? 

She had watched him grow over the past few months, when she first walked after being hired for the campaign he had seemed a little lost, trying to keep his head above water as he looked around with determined eyes. She had noticed right away how gorgeous he was, hell, who wouldn’t see it, and there was no denying how fucking adorable his ears were, but what had gotten her was those eyes. 

The golden orbs that showed his soul, the sadness and hardships he had faced, the hope and determination that he still had despite everything. She had found herself wanting to do the best job she could, not just for Totosai and her friend Shiori, but for him, the hanyo desperate to prove himself. 

As the time went on she watched him grow, both with regard to the campaign and himself. When she had started he questioned every decision, every move that they made, leading by consensus and double checking everything. As the campaign continued his leadership shifted, he was more direct, more sure, his face showing the confidence that had his entire team following him without question, working beside him and knowing they were on the right path. 

The first time she had gotten the full impact of his confident gaze on her she had gone weak in the knees. That look, that one look had fueled many a dream, and she knew that no matter what happened, she would always remember his journey, remember him, as her favorite part of working on the campaign. 

It was their last day working together, did she dare?

She opened an eye and turned her head to look at him, “why, know someone who wants to apply?” 

She bit her lip, unsure of how he would respond to her question, and her breath caught as his eyes met hers. God, she could just drown in the amber color and die happy. She watched his gaze slowly sliding down her body and couldn’t hold back a slight shiver. She didn’t know if it was the exhaustion or just the opportunity to be this close to him, no one yelling for their time, no one demanding their attention, but whatever it was, she liked it. She watched his lips tilt into his trademark smirk and had to swallow down a whimper. 

That smirk got her every damn time, the slight hint of fang peeking over his lip, the confident glint in his eyes. Was it wrong of her to wonder how those fangs would feel against her skin? 

Ha… Had she really asked that? Inuyasha felt his brain short circuit, did she… He couldn’t stop his eyes from trailing over her form, she was gorgeous. He took in a breath, cherishing the vanilla, cherry and a faint ginger as if wafted over him… wait…

Ginger? He had caught a hint of it several times before, but he had pushed it out of his thoughts as it was too distracting. Now though, now he knew where the source was and had an idea of what it meant. His lips curled into a smirk as he heard a soft sound from her throat. 

“I just mi…”

“INUYASHA, KAGOME!” Miroku’s excited voice interrupted them as he and Sango ran up to the two, stacks of papers in hand. Inuyasha growled as he turned his attention to his (now former) best friend. “You have to see the numbers… you won’t fucking believe it.” 

Inuyasha pushed off the wall, his eyes meeting Kagome’s again briefly before he took the offered papers.

“What the hell are you talking about Miro…” Inuyasha’s voice trailed off as he saw the data on the papers. His head snapped towards Miroku and Sango, “this can’t be right can it?”

“It is Yash.” Sango was bouncing with excitement.

“What happened?” Kagome demanded, rushing off the wall to look at the papers. “Are… are you serious?”

“I can’t believe this,” Sango continued to bounce, “turnout is at an alltime high… and it's trending towards us in most of the states.”

Inuyasha’s hand clenched around the papers, a glint of determination and pride reflected in his eyes. “Buckle up, it’s going to be a long fight.” 

If only he knew how prophetic those words were going to be. By the end of the first night only a handful of states were called. Onigumo had championed having states increase their vote by mail, sending a vote by mail to all registered voters to try and increase turnout. Political opponents had argued that the move would disproportionately favor him as he tried to increase the human turnout, but they were quickly silenced, in various levels of permanency. With the new initiative in place, polls were saying the vote should be a landslide for the incumbents, but Inuyasha had a feeling as he had watched the data come in.

The first night had been discouraging, as state after state had been shown to decisively lean towards President Onigumo. Around 2 am they had sent the volunteers and staff home, there was nothing more to do, everything was out of their hands. Only a handful of states had actually been called, the vote by mail had been more popular than anyone had expected, and the in-person votes had only counted for 20% of the actual voting numbers. The states that were called were ones that came as no surprise, the Northeast for Totosai, the center states for President Onigumo. Yet no one could declare victory, as neither had reached 270 in the electoral college. Some states, Pennsylvania, Georgia, Arizona, Michigan, Wyoming, had too many votes to be counted, and fuck… they were crucial.

Despite that, Inuyasha couldn’t help but feel hopeful… it was close, fucking hell it was close. The team that many believed had no chance, the demon and the half demon, were in the fucking race. There was a chance, a real chance, that they could pull off a miracle.

Holy fuck.

For the next three days Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango had been glued to the news, watching as the race narrowed, as leads shrank. Kagome, Inuyasha and Sango went through the steps of closing the campaign headquarters, while Miroku was working out shifting funds from the New York accounts to the battleground states to fund the thousands of lawyers that had been brought in. 

Inuyasha and Kagome found themselves huddled together at the headquarters, watching as results were updated. Inuyasha would see her watching him out of the corner of his eye, but if he turned to her she would flush and quickly refocus on the television. He found himself taking deep breaths, searching for that hint of ginger, his ears drooping each time he found it missing. He kept replaying their interrupted conversation in his head, cursing himself for not responding. It seemed like things had been awkward since then, but he wasn’t sure if he should respond now, three days later, or try to find another way to ask her. 

Friday night, they watched, awestruck as the AP called Arizona for Totosai, Nevada, Georgia, Pennsylvania, Alaska, and North Carolina still listed as too close to call. Neither party had reached the magic number, but somehow, through some crazy twist of fate, Totosai was now ahead in the electoral college. President Onigumo’s lead in Pennsylvania had shrunk to mere tens of thousands, down from five hundred thousand from that morning. 

The two stood outside of Kos Kaffe, watching the activities around them in awe. People had taken to the streets, and there were prayer circles, drum lines, small dance parties, protests, and counter protests. Inuyasha knew that in all of his years, with every race he had lived through, he had never seen that many people actively involved or invested in the outcome of a presidential election. 

“Hopefully we know tomorrow.” Kagome’s voice was almost lost in the noise that surrounded them.

“Did you ever imagine… seriously imagine… that it would go like this?” Inuyasha whispered, his ears twitching at each new sound.

“It’s amazing right?” 

Inuyasha’s head turned to face her, his eyes glowing as he looked down at the petite woman standing next to him. “Yeah, amazing.” 

Kagome felt her cheeks go pink as she lowered her eyes to the ground. 

“Kagome I never answered your question...”

Kagome closed her eyes as a shiver went through her at the husky sound of his voice. “Oh that… heat of the moment thing right?” 

She laughed, but the laughter sounded hollow to Inuyasha’s ears. He turned to fully face her, one hand reaching out to touch her elbow.

“Kagome…” he began, stopping when she pulled back, her cheeks turning even more red as the scent of ginger once again teased his nose. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, drawing more of it in, memorizing its tantalizing aroma.

“I should get going, it’s late.” Inuyasha’s eyes jerked open at Kagome’s shaky words. 

His eyes searched hers for a moment before she turned and ran from the store. Inuyasha stood outside his friends’ shop, confused, what had just happened? Why had she run away? And wasn’t her apartment the other direction? 

Kagome stopped and ducked down a side street, hoping she was out of Inuyasha’s line of sight. She sighed as she tilted her head back, looking up at the stars through the haze of lights. If she had stayed, she would have kissed him, something she was sure she would have regretted later. She groaned; she should never have asked that stupid question. Slowly she made her way back to her apartment, taking the long way around rather than walk past Inuyasha and have to admit she had run the wrong way. Her heart was still racing from his touch, and she knew sleep would elude her; her thoughts were too full of golden eyes and fanged smirks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Saturday, and a winner still hasn't been called, but its getting close. What happens when Inuyasha and Kagome hear the call when they are alone, and does Inuyasha ever answer her question?
> 
> This chapter is very NSFW.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous art that was drawn for Kalsies birthday that inspired part of the scene of this chapter. Enjoy :)

Kagome turned her head to look at Inuyasha, her eyes heavy as she whispered, “Why, know someone who wants to apply?” 

Inuyasha felt his smirk form as he prowled towards the woman leaning oh-so-casually against the wall. He could feel the heat coming off of her when he stopped, leaving only a breath of space between their bodies. He trailed his claws from her hips up to her shoulders, down her arms to lace his hands through hers, watching as her lips parted and her breath hitched.

“I may know someone.” The huskiness of his voice made a shiver go through the woman.

“Yeah?” she moaned, catching her bottom lip between her teeth, “think he could handle me?”

“Kagome,” Inuyasha purred, “I know I can handle you.” He shifted one hand to place it at the small of her back, pulling her flush against him. He felt more than heard the slight whimper that went through her in the second before he claimed her mouth as his. 

The first feel of her lips had his mind reeling and a growl was torn from his throat. He gently pulled his second hand away from hers to clasp the back of her head, holding her still.

“Open for me baby,” he whispered against her lips, moaning as she did and he got his first full taste of her. The scent of ginger teased his nose as she pressed herself up, trying to get closer to him. She wrapped one arm around his neck, the other stroking along his hip, her fingers kneading against him. He felt himself hardening against her, relishing her muted whimpers as she pushed against him.

“You keep doing that and I’m not going to let you go,” he teased, nipping at her lip before soothing it with his tongue.

“Who said I wanted you to?” she gasped as he kissed down her throat. 

“Kagome,” he choked out as her hand slipped forward from his hip, her fingers brushing him through his jeans. 

“Still think you can ‘handle’ me?” Her lips quirked in a seductive smile as he lifted his head to meet the challenge in her eyes.

“The question is, Ka-Go-Me, can you ‘handle’ me?” He smirked, wrapping his arm the rest of the way around her back and lifting her up, groaning as she wrapped her legs around his waist and he ground himself against her heat. Kagome’s head dropped back as she let out a soft sound of pleasure, using her legs to pull him closer to her. “What was that Kagome?” he teased, shifting her against him, “I didn’t get that.”

Kagome used her legs to rise over him, her hands coming to rest on his cheeks as she looked down at his heated gaze. “Do your worst dog-boy,” she whispered before sealing her mouth against his, making Inuyasha’s knees go weak and bells to go off in his mind. 

* * *

The bell of Inuyasha’s alarm jolted him out of his dream, causing him to groan in frustration. He could still feel Kagome against him, how good, how _right_ she felt in his arms, around him, and fuck if he didn’t want to know how she felt under him. His body was still worked up and raging, aching for her, and he fell back against the bed with a huff, thankful he slept in the nude and didn’t have to deal with constricting fabric, not with how hard he was. He knew from experience that a cold shower wouldn’t have any effect when he was like this. 

Fuck it.

He moved his hand to handle his length, and he closed his eyes as he thought back to his dream. Memories of Kagome’s moans and soft pants had him moving his hand, causing him to groan . His breath became ragged as he imagined her softness, her heat as he held her tight against him, his mind going beyond the dream as he drew his claw down her shirt, cutting the fabric away to reveal her to his gaze, the perfect shape of her breast.

“Ka...Kagome…” He panted, lost in his fantasy, only to freeze as his ringtone echoed in the room.

Who the fuck was calling him, now of all times? His mind was torn, his body was aching for release but… it could have something to do with the campaign and… FUCK.

Inuyasha reached out with one hand to grab the phone, his other still wrapped around his aching cock, stroking it as he hit the answer button and snarled out, “what?”

“OH MY GOD INUYASHA HAVE YOU SEEN THE NEW PENNSYLVANIA NUMBERS?” Kagome’s voice echoed in the room, causing his eyes to go wide and his hand to stop moving, his erection deflating in shock.

“Ka...Kagome?” He panted, staring at his phone in disbelief , his breathing still heavy.

“Yeah, sorry for the early morning call,” her voice slid around him as he closed his eyes, trying to hold back a groan, “but have you seen what’s happening?”

“What are you talking about?” His voice sounded rough even to his own ears.

“Pennsylvania has updated numbers, and… are you ok?” 

Inuyasha groaned at the change of her voice. “Ye...yeah.”

“Seriously, Inuyasha, are you ok? I don’t think I’ve heard you winded before. Do you need anything, should I come over?”

“No!” he barked out, god no, not after the dream he had… he would jump her the moment she got to his pla…

“What’s your street number, you said you are on Huron right?”

“What are you…”

“INUYASHA, street number,” she demanded, and Inuyasha found himself responding to the command in her voice without thinking. “I’ll be there in about ten, just hold on ok?”

Inuyasha heard the phone disconnect and sat there staring at it for a moment. Kagome would be there… at his apartment… in ten minutes… ten minut…

“Oh FUCK!” He scrambled out of bed, grabbing a pair of jeans and a tank top from his dresser and throwing them on. He grabbed a tie and threw his hair up on t the top of his head before running to the bathroom to brush his teeth and throw water on his face. 

He ran down the stairs, checking the front parlor, then raced down to the eat-in kitchen, frantically making sure it was presentable, snatching up the containers of ramen he had forgotten the night before and hiding the evidence.

He had just finished when he heard a pounding at the front door. He rushed to the door and found Kagome standing there, her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath, her cheeks flushed. 

His first look at her floored him. She was dressed more casually than he had ever seen her before, wearing a pair of tight jeans and a fitted, _very fitted_ , sweater top. He took a deep breath, and her scent hit him like a full bouquet; her vanilla and cherry scent blended with the faint hint of musk and sweat from her dash to his home, and he felt his knees going weak as she approached. 

“You… You okay?” Her breathing was still ragged as she laid a hand on his forehead, checking to see if he had a temp.

“Yeah,” he said quietly, stepping away from her. “Sorry. You didn’t need to run over here.”

“Inuyasha,” her voice dropped, laced with hurt. “I just wanted to make sure you were ok. You sounded… off. I just got worried.”

He couldn’t help it; he drew her into his arms, giving her a quick hug. “I appreciate it, Kagome. No one’s worried about me for a long time.”

Kagome looked up and gave him a small smile. “It’s what friends do, Inuyasha.” 

For some reason her words seemed to bother him, and she watched as his face fell, his arms dropping from around her. As he moved towards the first room, she got her first good look at him: his bare toned arms, the muscles rippling across his back and… oh hell, his hair cascading from a tie at the top of his head. Now that she knew he was ok, she really should get out of there before she did something she would regret… again. With her worry over, she now had the opportunity to look around his apartm… no his townhome, taking in the decorative molding and the decoration.

“What was it you were saying about Pennsylvania?” Inuyasha said over his shoulder as he moved to turn on his television.

Kagome shook her head, following him into the room. “You know how last night the numbers were close?” She waited for his nod before continuing. “Overnight the Philadelphia numbers started coming in.”

He turned to her quickly, his eyes wide, his ears at full alert. “Does that mean what I think it means?”

Kagome grinned as she saw the flare of hope in his eye. “Yeah, it does… Totosai is ahead in PA.”

“Fuck me…” he breathed, quickly changing the channel to the election coverage, the loud volume hiding Kagome’s swift intake of breath at his words, missing the look of desire that crossed her face.

‘ _That is entirely not fair…_ ’ Kagome thought to herself, willing herself to calm down. There was something about his hair being tied up off his neck, rather than at its base, that let her appreciate his back without any distractions. 

Inuyasha suddenly froze, the hand with the controller trembling for a moment before steadying itself. The scent of ginger was unmistakable, and he had to fight to keep himself steady. He took a deep breath, but quickly realized that wouldn’t help, her scent surrounded him, intoxicating him. 

‘ _Think of something, anything, else_.’

“What are the odds they will call it today?” he asked, feeling proud of his steady voice.

“Not sure; the difference is still within the .5% for a recount, so it could be hours.” Kagome paused, her gaze on the floor. “I should head home; sorry for barging in like that.”

“Stay,” he said softly. Chocolate eyes turned to meet wide amber as he began to panic. “I.. I meant… well, we closed the headquarters yesterday, so why not stay and watch it here.” Inuyasha could feel his cheeks burning as he tried to cover his soft admission.

“Are… are you sure?”

Inuyasha shot her an irritated glance. “I wouldn’t have offered if I wasn’t sure.”

She laughed at his expression. This Inuyasha she could handle. “Then sure, I think I would like that. It would feel weird to watch it by myself now anyway.”

“Make yourself comfy on the couch. I’m going to go make some breakfast;, you want anything?”

“What do you have?”

“Ramen.”

Kagome made a face. “That’s not breakfast food.”

“Keh, I eat it for breakfast, therefore it's breakfast food. Want any?”

The look of disgust had him laughing. “I’m gonna go with no then. You wanna stay here or come with me while I make it?”

Curious, she followed him downstairs to the kitchen, her eyes wide as she looked around her.

“Your home is gorgeous! How long have you been here?” She had to ask.

“I’ve had this place for about 40 years now, updating as needed to keep it up to code.” 

“I keep forgetting that you are what, 90?” Kagome said softly.

“97 to be exact.” Inuyasha grinned as he set his electric kettle to boil.

“So why ramen?” Kagome teased.

Inuyasha shrugged, shooting her a grin. “I like Ramen.”

She shot him a baleful glance, crossing to look out the glass doors to the long narrow patio and garden as the kettle turned off, signaling the water was boiled. 

“You had to quit your job to come work on the campaign right?”

Inuyasha leaned against the counter as he poured the water into the cup of ramen, considering her question. “Yeah.”

She gave a soft sound that had his ears twitching as she continued to look at the garden and patio, only turning back when she heard him throwing the cup away.

“Think they called it yet?” she asked, trying to keep her attention on her surroundings and not the gorgeous man in front of her.

“I doubt it; I’m sure we would have gotten a phone alert if they had. Come on, let’s go see how close it is.”

“Did you ever regret it?” Kagome asked as she followed up the stairs. Inuyasha paused, looking back at her with a puzzled look.

“Regret what?”

“Being part of the campaign, leaving your job to start as a volunteer.”

“Never, not once,” he said as he started back up the stairs. “Sometimes you just have to do what feels right.”

“Yeah,” she said quietly, his ears twitching at the soft sound.

She followed him back to the front room where the TV announcer was providing an update.

Inuyasha groaned. “Are they ever going to update Nevada? They’ve been at 85% reporting for days…”

“I’m surprised AP called Arizona; CNN still shows it as leaning Totosai, but they haven’t called it yet.” Kagome slid her sneakers off and curled her feet under her on the couch. 

“Keh, look at the Arizona numbers. The districts still reporting heavily favor Totosai; the mailed ballots are coming in 3 to 1 for him.”

Kagome smiled as she leaned her arm on the back of the couch. “Look at you! When I first came on, you seemed confused when we talked like that; now, you are a seasoned pro.”

Inuyasha flushed but then his attention flipped to the TV just before the red “breaking news” scrolled by.

“This just in: we have received word that the Associated Press is ready to make a call on the state of Pennsylvania. Pennsylvania, and its 20 electoral votes, have been called for the Totosai, bringing his total electoral count to 274. We are calling the race, Totosai is the new President-Elect of the United States of America, the first Demon to hold the office, and his running mate Shiori, the first female and first half demon to hold the office of Vice President.”

Kagome and Inuyasha wore stunned looks as they tried to listen to the rest of the announcer’s message.

“He won,” Inuyasha whispered at the same time Kagome gasped, “Oh my god… he did it.” 

The two looked at each other for a moment before Kagome screamed, “OH MY GOD!” and jumped off the couch, jumping around the parlor. 

Inuyasha surged to his feet with a loud “YES!!” as their phones started to buzz and ring. “We did it!! Holy fuck we did it!”

Kagome turned to face him, tears in her eyes, and without thinking, Inuyasha reached out to cup her cheeks and captured her mouth in a quick kiss. He felt a jolt rush through his system the moment his lips touched hers, making his hands shake with sensation. As he pulled back, she lifted her hands and placed them on his wrists, wide chocolate eyes locking with amber, and he could feel the same tremor running through her. They stayed like that for a moment before his head slowly lowered, his eyes on hers. With a soft sound, Kagome closed her eyes and pushed herself up, meeting him halfway. The moment their lips touched, she gave a sigh of pleasure and wrapped an arm around his neck. His hands lowered to steal around her back, his fingers trailing against skin left bare as her shirt lifted. 

Whatever he had thought kissing Kagome would be like, it in no way compared to her being there, her lips against his, her scent surrounding him. He closed his hand around her sweater and reluctantly lifted away from her, the need to breathe outweighing his need to keep kissing her. 

Kagome opened dazed eyes to find his locked on her, his amber eyes swirling with heat. “Inu...Inuyasha?”

He groaned and lowered his forehead to hers. “I’ve been wanting to do that for so long.”

She took a deep breath as she placed a hand against his chest, fingers tracing the edges of his muscles as he shuddered under her touch. 

“How long?” she whispered as her eyes fell to his lips.

“The moment you walked in the door on the first day,” he admitted, one hand raising to cup her cheek again, his thumb stroking her cheek. “You?”

She gave him a small smile and bit her lower lip, earning a groan from Inuyasha as his gaze lowered, tracking the movement.

“Thirty seconds after I met you.” 

With a growl his arm tightened around her waist, lifting her against him as he seared her soul with another kiss. At Kagome’s whimper he touched his tongue to her lips, purring with pleasure as they opened and he was able to taste her fully for the first time.

Nothing could have prepared him for the heady rush of desire that coursed through him as their tongues danced with each other, and he felt the edge of hers brush against his fangs. He shifted backward until he felt the couch brushing his legs and carefully lowered himself, keeping his precious cargo pressed against him.

Kagome felt him shifting against her as he sat, and heat coursed through her at the feeling of his length pressed against her through their clothes. As he sat, she shifted her legs so she was straddling him on the couch as she deepened the kiss. She whimpered into his lips as a roll of his hips had her entire body tingling like she had received an electric shock. Her hips shifted against him, meeting his movements, chasing that feeling again. He pulled his lips from hers, smirking at her sound of protest.

“I would like to apply,” he whispered against her ear before placing a kiss on the soft skin below.

“A…apply?” she moaned as she tilted her head to expose more of her neck.

“You asked if I knew anyone who wanted to apply to be your boyfriend,” he reminded her, placing drugging kisses along her jaw, making his way down her neck. “I want to apply.”

“Ahhh…” Kagome let out a soft cry as she felt the gentle scrape of his fangs against her skin, her hips shifting at the feeling as heat pooled between her legs. “And what makes you qualified for the position?” she panted as her eyes closed at the sensation. She felt his smile against her skin as his hips thrust up against her and she let out a cry. 

“I can’t say I have extensive experience in the field,” his words were punctuated by kisses back up her neck, “but what I lack in prolonged experience, I make up for in passion.” His tongue flicked out to taste her skin, the flavor reminding him of the finest wine, a flavor to be savored, treasured. “I can promise to cherish you, to treat you like the goddess you are, to be your partner in every sense of the word,” he whispered, placing light kisses to her lips before pulling out of her reach. “I can promise to make everyday an adventure for as long as you want me, to share things with you and only you, to respect you, honor you, and if you let me, to love you, with every fiber of my being, cause I’m sure as hell halfway there already.”

Kagome’s eyes were clouded with desire as she raised herself off him, one hand tangling in his hair, as she used the other to brace herself. Inuyasha felt his heart stutter as she watched him, and knew in that instant she could break him with one word. When he saw her mouth open, her tongue caught between her teeth, he nearly lost his control, but he held himself still, waiting, praying, for her answer. 

It came with a tug against his hair as Kagome tilted his head back so he could look her fully in the eye. He had a second to recognize the glint of happiness in hers before he lost all thought as Kagome short-circuited his senses with her passionate kiss, his body hardening to the point he felt that he would burst without her even touching him.

“Application accepted,” she whispered against his lips, giggling as he growled and pulled her down flush against him, plundering her mouth with his lips. Her laughter gave way to sighs as she felt his claws trailing up and down her sides before his hands curved to cup her ass, pulling her closer to him. Her hands lowered to the edge of his shirt to tug it upward, anxious to feel his skin against her. 

“Not here,” Kagome felt, more than heard, his husky whisper, before he lifted her off his lap, cradling her in his arms as he stood and dashed towards the staircase, hurrying to the next level. She wrapped her arms around him, her own teeth and lips finding the cords of his neck. She was addicted to his scent, pine and sandalwood, and the slight taste of salt as she nibbled his neck. Inuyasha’s arms jerked at the feeling of her teeth against his skin, and she purred, shifting to nibble near his jaw as he faltered in his movements up the stairs.

“You keep that up, woman, and we will continue this here on the staircase,” he panted, shaking his head to clear it. 

Kagome pulled herself up a little more to place a kiss and a teasing lick against his cheek, one hand sneaking up to his ears to tease the soft fur there. “Is that a promise?”

“Oh fuck me,” he gasped as he stumbled, thankful he had just gotten them off the stairs.

“Mmm, I thought that was the idea.” Kagome’s breath was warm against his ear, and Inuyasha felt another shudder go through him at her words. With a snarl he clutched her tighter, dashing into his bedroom. He shifted her to face him, still holding her tight, his eyes nearly black from his desire.

“No Kagome, I’m not going to fuck you, fucking is too fast.” His teeth raked against her neck as he leaned forward to taste her skin, causing her to cry out and shiver in his arms. “I’m going to savor every minute of this, making you scream my name over and over again. And that, Kagome, _is_ a promise.” 

“What if I make you cry out my name first?” She challenged, her nails trailing down his neck as he groaned.

He slowly lowered her to the bed, following her down to rest his weight atop her. “We keep going, and you give me the chance to return the favor.” He leaned down to give her a heated kiss. “Over and over again.”

Inuyasha shifted his weight to one arm, freeing his other to stroke the edge of her sweater, his claws darting under it to dance against her skin, causing Kagome to shift below him with a broken sound. He lowered himself to draw an earlobe into his mouth, worrying it with his teeth as his hand slid under her sweater, leaving a heated trail against her skin before cupping her breast through her bra. Kagome whimpered as her nipple pebbled, brushing against the lace of her bra as he slowly began to knead her flesh.

“I want to see you,” Inuyasha’s voice was rough, “I _need_ to see you.” 

Kagome arched her back as he began to shift her sweater upward, pressing into his touch. A wicked smile curved across her lips as she stopped his hand, pulling him down for a kiss to capture his groan of frustration. She pushed against his shoulder, leading him onto his back as she reversed their positions, maneuvering her legs to either side of his hips before sitting back, her core rocking against him. With a smirk of her own she started to slowly lift her sweater, watching as Inuyasha’s breathing became more and more ragged at her movements. When she finally swept it off herself she heard his “oh fuck” whispered in a broken tone, and she was suddenly glad she had worn her red lace bra that day. 

His hands shook, shook, as he placed his hands on her hips, running them up, cherishing her figure before his palms curled around her breasts. Kagome arched her back and let her head drop back as she felt his claws teasing her nipples, pebbling them even more against the lace. Her hands shifted to the fastening of her jeans and she heard Inuyasha’s sharp inhale as his hands stilled, dropping to his side, leaving his view of her unobstructed. As she lowered the zipper and rose above him, drawing the jeans down, he couldn’t take it anymore. He pushed himself up, catching her ass between his fingers as he helped her lower the pants, his hands running over each leg as she drew them each out, tossing the pants to the side. 

She was a goddess, a literal goddess, on her knees before him; the scalloped lace of her lingerie matched the crimson of her bra. He let out a groan at the sight of her, gift wrapped in his favorite color. She leaned towards him to catch his lips in a kiss, lightly pushing him back. He placed one hand behind him for support, his other hand cradling the back of her head as he felt her tongue trace the edge of his lips. Inuyasha felt her smile against him as she let out a heated chuckle an instant before her hand stroked him through his pants. He bit back a groan as he felt her lowering his zipper, her hand darting inside to stroke against him.

“Hmmmm, commando,” she teased as her hand wrapped around his dick.

“Ka —Kagome…” he gasped, his arm buckling behind him as he fell back on the bed. Her hand wrapped around him, stroking his aching cock as she leaned forward, the red lace lingerie, fuck he had died and gone to heaven. He bit back a whimper as he felt the scrape of lace against his sensitive tip followed by smooth skin as Kagome crawled up his body.

“That’s one,” she purred in his ear, her hand continuing its movement over him, her thumb teasing the moisture leaking out of the tip.

“You don’t play fair,” he halfheartedly growled as his hips pushed up into her hand. His hand closed involuntarily against the raven strands of her hair, careful not to pull or push her too close.

“I never said I did,” she teased, her weight shifting down his body, “but I can promise you will love every minute of me playing.”

“You just wait until it’s my turn Ka… oh fuck.” His words broke off into a soft swear as he felt the heat of her mouth taking him in. “Oh god, Kagome…” he choked out, fighting to keep his hips from thrusting. Shit, he knew he wasn’t going to fucking last long if she kept that up, his body was still too worked up from his dream… and then her scent… and her taste… and FUCK…

She gave a soft hum that had him clenching his free hand into the sheets as he felt a familiar pressure tingling at the base of his cock.

“Ka...Kagome… not .. not this way,” he gasped out. 

Kagome stopped her movements, lifting her mouth off him to look at him questioningly. Her breath caught as she saw his amber eyes focused on her like a predator. Her mouth had felt too damn good, but he wanted, no needed more. He needed to balls deep inside of her, feeling her body twitching around his like he needed air. 

“I am too close to coming, and when I do, I don’t want it to be in your mouth, I want to be inside you.”

The fresh flush of desire and longing that rushed through Kagome had her closing her eyes with a whine. In that moment Inuyasha pulled her down and rolled her underneath him, his lower body resting on hers, causing both to moan as his length brushed against the damp fabric that separated them. 

“I believe that was two…” He caught her lace covered nipple in his mouth, relishing her soft cries as his tongue teased her against the fabric. “So I gotta make sure I top that now don’t I.” His eyes seared hers with their heat. “When it comes to you,” he promised, “I will always, always, make sure you are satisfied.”

“Well then…” her eyes closed as he returned his attention to her breast, “aren’t we both wearing too much clothing?”

His laugh against her nipple sent a shockwave, causing electrical currents to run through every nerve in her body. 

“We will get there, Kagome,” he nipped the flesh above her bra, causing her to keen as her hands grasped his hair, “but now it’s my turn to play.”

A hand slid behind her back, deftly undoing the hooks that held her bra together. With a wink he took the edge in his mouth, lifting her up slightly to pull it away from her. As he drew the straps down her arms, his claws trailed behind them, causing her to shiver as the sensation made her core throb. At last she was free of the constraint, and he grabbed the item out of his mouth to toss it off the bed.

Inuyasha traced the outside of her breasts with his hands, watching as her breathing lifted them. He lowered his nose between them, taking a deep, exaggerated sniff before licking the skin. 

“Perfection… sheer perfection.”

He hovered over her right mound, his eyes trained on hers as he smiled before opening his mouth slightly and letting a puff of warm air from his breath flow around her nipple. Kagome softly cried out as it pebbled even further, the cool air rushing in to replace the heat. The second time he did it her back arched, pushing her breast towards his mouth, her body aching for his touch. He pulled back just far enough to continue to tease her, but too far away for her to reach.

“Oh god, please!”

“Please what Kagome?” She whined as his breath danced over her flesh.

“Taste me…” she begged, her words breaking off into a cry as he finally, _finally_ pulled her aching flesh into his mouth, his tongue swirling around one nipple as his hand began to tease the other. His fangs scraped against her flesh and she gave a loud cry as he sent currents of electricity coursing through her towards her throbbing core.

“That’s one,” she heard as he switched his attention to the other breast, lavishing it with the same attention. Her hips shifted beneath him, her movement rewarded with a soft thrust of his cock against her increasingly wet core. “Not yet Kagome, not yet.”

“Oh god…” she whimpered as she felt the telltale coiling in her abdomen, her hips bucking up against him.

He released her breast to shoot her a smirk. “Sounds like someone’s close,” he purred, “let’s see how close.” 

Kagome could do nothing more than grasp the sheets beneath her as one of his hands trailed down her side towards the red lace she still wore. She felt Inuyasha’s weight shift off of here as he drew the garment down her legs. One of her legs was lifted slightly for him to place a gentle kiss on her inner thigh before bending her leg over his shoulder and repeating the action with the other leg.

His hands stroked her legs as they trembled against him. “Your scent has been driving me crazy. Do you have any idea how fucking amazing you smell?”

“Inu…” she pleaded, her hips bucking against him.

“You smell like vanilla and cherries, the sweetest of breakfasts, but now, like this?” He lowered his head towards her, his eyes closing in bliss, “the scent of ginger is woven through, and you smell like the most decadent treat, one made just for me to appreciate and enjoy. A scent that makes my mouth water, making me crave its taste.” Kagome let out another broken sound as he spoke, unable to keep her hips still. Having him there but not touching her was driving her out of her mind. He chuckled and her body froze, trembling. “And it seems like you want me to lap you up. Do you, Kagome?”

A broken “oh god” from her mouth had him growling with anticipation. Slowly, deliberately, he closed the distance between his mouth and her glistening sex, his eyes watching her face as he moved. 

“Open yourself for me,” he commanded, watching with lust-filled eyes as Kagome’s hands trembled as she reached between her legs, pulling back her lips to reveal the hard bundle of nerves that was dying for his touch. 

He groaned as the heavy scent of ginger surrounded him, and he surrendered to his desire. At the first touch of his tongue against her, Kagome bit back a cry. He alternated between slow, teasing licks and quick flutters against her clit, and she could feel the coil tightening further, the pleasure bordering on pain as she continued to climb. Her hips thrashed beneath his ministrations; her hands gripped the pillow beneath her head as her sounds grew louder. Inuyasha growled, the vibration coursing through her, and the coil burst, causing her to cry out his name in a broken sob. He felt the shivers going through her as he slowed the movement of his tongue, lapping at her slowly as she came down from the high. 

‘ _That’s two,_ ’ he thought to himself as he pulled away to nuzzle her thigh with his cheek. 

“You ok?” he asked quietly, watching her.

“I’ll let you know when I get back to earth again,” she panted.

“Where would the fun in that be, Kagome?” he asked, his eyes swirling with desire as he rose up over her, wiping his mouth and chin on the back of his arm. 

Kagome gave a mock frown. “Why am I the only one that’s naked here?”

“Let me fix that, then.” Inuyasha rose up to his knees to tear his shirt off and kicked off his jeans before lowering himself down to lay next to her. He propped himself up with one arm; the other caressed her skin gently.

“You are so fucking beautiful,” he breathed, watching her skin react to his touch. His hand swept down her stomach, her breathing catching at the movement. His fingers teased the damp curls, his claws catching the hairs as they danced over her. He frowned slightly before turning quickly to his night stand, grabbing a nail clipper from a drawer and cutting down his claws. 

“What are you…”

“I want to touch you Kagome, and I don’t want to chance hurting you.” 

Inuyasha threw the clipper to the side and pulled Kagome against him, skin to skin for the first time, and Kagome felt her excitement growing again. She felt his hands running down her back and hip, causing her body to heat again with each movement. He shifted her onto her back as he leaned over her, his hand drifting down to her curls. She jumped at the first touch of his hand against her clit, a groan breaking free at the feeling. His tongue slipped into her mouth as he slid one of his fingers into her;his thumb teased against her clit, and her body jumped. She felt that finger begin to withdraw and bucked her hips, chasing the feeling, whimpering as he pushed back into her, his finger hitting a spot that had her seeing stars. 

Inuyasha groaned against her mouth at the feeling of Kagome’s heat surrounding his fingers. He could feel his control cracking as he slid a second finger in to join the first, scissoring his fingers inside of her. He pushed himself up to watch her as he moved his hand, relishing the gasps and moans that were pulled from her as he moved. He could feel her muscles tightening as her hips twisted , riding his fingers as she cried out. 

Her eyes snapped open to meet his and he knew he couldn’t wait any longer. He quickly withdrew his fingers, groaning at Kagome’s soft sound of disappointment as they left her heat. He grabbed a foil packet from the nightstand, tearing it open to roll the latex down his length as Kagome quivered beside him, the back of one hand covering her mouth as her other reached out to him. His fingers laced through hers as he covered her body with his own, lifting her hand above her head as he positioned himself against her.

“Kagome…” Inuyasha whispered, his forehead dropping to touch hers as he held himself there, his body shaking with need, waiting for her, wanting her there with him.

The hand that had been covering her mouth snaked around his neck to bury itself in his hair as Kagome drew his lips to hers and wrapped her legs around his hips, pulling him further in, and he was lost. He surged forward, burying himself to the hilt against her as Kagome cried out against his lips. He forced himself to still, waiting for her to give him a sign that he could move.

Kagome could feel her entire body throbbing around him, all sensation tied to the glorious feeling of being so filled, so stretched, by this man. She shifted, and felt the tips of her breasts move against his slick skin and she whimpered, her tongue dancing with his as their bodies were locked together. 

“Oh, God, please…” she whispered, her hips bucking against his, desperate for him to move, and she was rewarded by a short answering pulse of his cock inside her. He began to draw himself out only to push back into her slowly, oh so fucking slowly, and she could feel every nerve in her body tighten.

“Please what, Kagome?” Inuyasha asked, his mouth on a heated track to her breast. He drew it into his mouth, suckling on it as his hips moved in short teasing strokes that made her body burn.

“I… I need… oh god,” she stammered out, her body pulsing as he pushed forward with a hard thrust and his tongue flicked against her nipple. She felt Inuyasha’s groan course through her, spiraling her higher as his movements became faster, sharper. She tugged his hair and when he raised his head she pulled him up to fuse her mouth to his, her teeth nipping his bottom lip. He growled in response as he slid a hand under her to tilt her hips upward and she let out a broken sob as electricity coursed through her. She buried her face against his neck and felt the muscles of her body begin to quiver, heat shooting through her as his thrusts grew faster and more erratic. 

“Come for me, Kagome,” Inuyasha growled against her ear. He gave her a bruising kiss, lifting her higher. “Let me feel you.” 

His fangs nipped against her throat and the coil exploded, Kagome’s head falling backward with a scream; her entire body convulsed as wave after wave of pleasure erupted through her. Inuyasha felt her tighten around him, her body trying to keep him deep within her, and with a hoarse cry he followed her into oblivion, his hips thrusting helplessly into her as he rode out both of their orgasms. He peppered her face and neck with light kisses as their bodies recovered, pulling reluctantly out of her to discard the condom and then drawing her back into his arms, resting her head against his shoulder.

“You ok?” he asked gently, placing a kiss on her forehead as he stroked her hair.

“Uh-huh…” she nodded, breathing in his scent. She tilted her head back, her satisfied eyes capturing his as she gave a cat-who-got-the-cream smile. “You’re hired,” she whispered, running her hand over his bare chest.

Inuyasha arched an eyebrow at her, and after a moment burst out laughing, pulling Kagome closer to kiss her.

“So that was my interview, huh?” he teased, his hand stroking along her back.

“Well, I won’t let just anyone be my boyfriend,” she replied cheekily, her eyes dancing with amusement.

His lips met hers in a soft kiss, one that spoke of his longing, his adoration, and his thankfulness that she had chosen him, of all people, to be beside her. When he broke the kiss, he could see tears forming in her eyes as she smiled, her arm wrapping around his waist to snuggle against him.

The sound of music and singing had Inuyasha’s ears twitching and turning to the street window. 

“What’s going on?” Kagome asked as his head turned.

“Do you hear that?” 

“Is that…” Kagome pulled out of his arms and sat up, concentrating on the sound. “Are they singing ‘Na Na Hey Hey?” 

Inuyasha slid out of the bed to cross to the window, and Kagome took a moment to appreciate his very, very sculpted form as he moved.

“You aren’t going to believe this… they are dancing.” He turned back to her, his eyes excited. “They are dancing in the fucking streets.”

Kagome rose to join him, smiling as his arms slid around her waist to hold her against him. “Wanna go join them?” she asked, tilting her head up to see the childlike joy reflected there as he smiled broadly.

“Abso-fucking-lutely!” 

Ten minutes later they left Inuyasha’s townhome, running to join the dancing around them. No one knew who they were or how hard they had worked on the election; they were just two people, celebrating with hundreds of others, secretly enjoying the fruits of their hard work. Someone had set up a DJ table, and had started to blast music through the streets. Kagome held Inuyasha’s shoulders tightly when, with a joyous laugh, he picked her up and spun her around. With a grin he set her down, pulling her into the throngs. 

The energy of the crowd was contagious; the pair got caught up in the celebration for hours, wrapped in each other's arms as they danced and laughed and partied down the streets of Brooklyn. At some point people had brought out bottles of champagne, popping the bottles open and spraying the crowd. Inuyasha pulled the tie out of his hair to let the strands free as he shook his hair, letting liquid fly off him. 

Groups of people continued to dance around them and Inuyasha held Kagome tightly against him, kissing her deeply, dipping her backwards to cat calls and hoots from the crowd. As he raised her up, she trailed a hand over his torso as her hips rocked to the music. Inuyasha quickly followed her movements. With a wink she spun, and he quickly stepped forward to bring her back flush against him as they danced, his hands tracing her hips as she raised a hand to stroke his ear. She felt the rumble that went through him a second before his hand left her hips to shift her hair off one shoulder; the feel of his lengthening claws made her shiver as she felt him stiffen against her. He dropped a kiss to her shoulder, making his way up the column of her neck as her head dropped back to rest against him.

“Wanna continue this in a private celebration?” His voice was husky against her ear, his fingers teasing her stomach. 

Kagome turned her head to him to pull him into a kiss, her tongue tracing over his fangs as he groaned. Her fingers stroked his ear as she caught his lip with her teeth and she felt the tremor that went through him.

“I thought you would never ask,” she whispered as she released his lip. She slipped out of his arms to reach back, lacing her fingers through his to pull him through the crowd and back towards his townhouse. 

The golden light of the sunset washed over her features as they walked, and Inuyasha felt his heart stutter and fall the rest of the way at her feet. When they reached the door of his home he drew her close, drawing in the scent that was uniquely Kagome mixed so intimately with his. He tilted her head up to him, bending down to kiss her, worshiping her with his mouth, telling her without words how much she meant to him.

No, he would never regret walking away from his job to work on the campaign, because that was what had brought her into his life. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been two months since the election, and everything is gearing up for the inauguration. Inuyasha has joined President-Elect Totosai's transition team, and Kagome has joined the staff of Senator Jinenji, when a summons brings Inuyasha to the White House early.
> 
> What is Inuyasha called in for, and how does a text from Kagome change his entire day?
> 
> Chapter and Images NSFW!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As we draw nearer to Inauguration day, I felt myself drawn back to this story, wanting to continue the journey of Inuyasha and Kagome in their political world. Then I saw amazing art inspiration from [Nartista-Digital](https://nartista-digital.tumblr.com/) and [Kalcia](https://kalcia.tumblr.com/) and just had to continue this story. All artwork used with permission.
> 
> ANNOUNCEMENT:  
> Love and Politics has been Nominated for the Feudal Connection 2021 1st Quarterly Inuyasha Fandom Awards for [Best Romance and Best NSFW](https://feudalconnection.tumblr.com/post/639151591644184576/nomination-ruddcatha)! 
> 
> Voting will begin on January 29, 2021!

Inuyasha took a deep breath, looking up at the imposing building before him.

The White House.

What the hell was he, Inuyasha Takahashi, doing there at the White House?

Sure, he had been here before, but as a tourist doing touristy things at some point in what, the 60’s? But this was entirely different. 

This time he wasn’t walking through the public entrance; he had a pass to go through the staff entrance for a meeting with President-Elect Totosai.

It had been a surreal two months. The dance parties in the street had continued for close to a week as people celebrated Totosai and Shiori’s victory, but even as people celebrated, there were efforts to overturn or invalidate numerous votes in each state, all focusing on districts where Totosai had swept the votes. Inuyasha had quickly found himself in meetings with State Senators and Congressional representatives, arguing with lawyers and legislatures, to preserve voter integrity and to defend the vote by mail initiative that President Onigumo had championed until the numbers had been released.

Moreover, Inuyasha had been appointed to the Presidential Transition Team because of his financial background, discussing changes to the Treasury Department and researching and advising the President-Elect and Vice President-Elect on cabinet appointments. If he had thought being a portfolio manager was stressful, with millions of dollars at stake on each decision, it was nothing compared to helping the incoming leaders of the free world fill crucial positions with the right people; regardless of political party or birth, President-Elect Totosai didn’t care who someone supported or if they were human, demon or a mix. If someone was the best person for the job, they were going to be asked. 

The meetings had mostly been remote, coordinating around the country, and then Inuyasha had gotten the summons to the White House. President-Elect Totosai had wanted him there for the week leading up to the Inauguration, and when the President-Elect asks you to do something, you didn’t say no. 

“Maybe he will be giving you a job at the White House?” Kagome had told him one night as he puzzled over the summons.

Kagome.

It had been six days since he had seen her; his flight had left on January 13th at 8am to Washington DC, she wasn’t flying in until the morning of the 20th. As soon as the campaign had ended, she had been approached by the incoming Junior Senator for New York, Jinenji, who asked her to open and run his New York City Office, overseeing constituent services and policy initiatives, among other duties. The office had opened on January 2, and Kagome was knee-deep in assembling her staff and coordinating with the DC staff and other regional offices to make sure Senator Jinenji was up and running. 

It had been a little over two months since she had accepted Inuyasha’s application to be her boyfriend, and he thanked every god he could think of every day that she had. One of his neighbors had captured a picture of them the day after the election, the first day they were together, Inuyasha held her in a deep dip, his wet hair streaming over his shoulders, Kagome’s arms wrapped around his neck, her lips locked on his, and had kindly sent it to Inuyasha. Every time he looked down at his phone, he got to remember that day, that moment, the energy of the election results, the elation of Kagome agreeing to be his. A smile tilted his lips for a moment as he pulled it out to look at the lock screen, the moment of sheer joy captured on both their faces. 

They had seen each other every day since August, first as part of the campaign and then just stealing moments together: a cup of coffee, a dinner, a heated night (and morning) at one of their places. They had both been swamped with new responsibilities, but made time for each other; it didn’t matter how long that time was, because it was theirs. This was the first time in five months he hadn’t been able to see her every day.

Fuck, he missed her.

He had spoken with her every night, but it wasn’t the same as being with her, being able to kiss her, being able to smell her intoxicating blend of vanilla and cherry. He knew she was flying in the next day; she had been invited to the Inauguration and they had both been invited to the Mid-Atlantic Ball as senior staff for the New York Campaign, along with Sango and Miroku. He just needed to get through one more day to be able to see her, to hold her in his arms, to show her how much he missed her.

But first, he had to get through this meeting with President-Elect Totosai.

Inuyasha still didn’t know why he had been summoned so early to DC; there hadn’t seemed to be any reason for it. He had been pulled into meetings with the incoming Treasury staff, but he could have done those by phone or by Zoom, as he had for two months. The meeting with the President-Elect was adjourned four times as the man’s calendar kept filling up, which Inuyasha completely understood. He had tried to get a hint during his meetings or with friends from the campaign during lunches, but everyone was being strangely quiet.

Inuyasha took a deep shuddering breath, and walked up to the door, pausing only for a moment for it to be opened. He stepped through, noting the Secret Service agents at the doors, the armed military guards at the entrances. To think that a demon… that a _hanyo_ would be welcome in this building after the last four years and decades of animosity…

It was almost too much to take in. When he had joined the campaign, this had seemed so farfetched, so out of the realm of possibility, that the election, the resulting electoral college fight and lawsuits had seemed to be a new reality, one where the impossible became possible.

“Ah, Inuyasha, so glad you were able to make it.” A familiar voice cut through Inuyasha’s anxiety, and he felt some of the tension leave him.

Inuyasha turned to watch the small flea demon approaching him, his balding head with the last tufts of white hair over his ears.

“Good to see you Myoga,” Inuyasha smiled, nodding to the agent seated at the entrance desk as he finished checking Inuyasha in before approaching the flea. “Had enough of the insanity yet?”

“After things I’ve seen and lived through, Inuyasha, this is nothing,” the newly appointed Chief of Staff to the President-Elect told him as Myoga motioned for Inuyasha to follow. 

Inuyasha tried not to let his nerves get the best of him as he trailed Myoga through the building, but given the history that surrounded him, it was hard not to. Inuyasha lost track of the twists and turns they had made as Myoga prattled on at him, Inuyasha only half paying attention as his heart raced, his ears flicking at every sound and conversation around him, pulling his focus from the flea demon. 

“… and here we are, President-Elect Totosai is waiting for you.” Inuyasha had to pull himself short to keep from walking straight into Myoga when the flea stopped outside a door. 

Inuyasha took a look around him: the hustle and bustle of the staff as they prepared for the events of the next day, the frazzled writers in a corner yelling about speech edits and when it needed to be with the teleprompter, communications staff members working out temperatures and what the President-Elect and Vice President-Elect should wear for the inauguration, a debate about what would be used for the oath of office.

That moment, more than any other, hit home to Inuyasha just what they had done, and what it could mean for the nation—hell, the world.

When he heard President-Elect Totosai’s loud “come on in,” Inuyasha wasn’t nervous anymore. He was ready for whatever President-Elect Totosai would say.

* * *

Whatever Inuyasha had been expecting, it hadn’t been what had happened. He had been asked a series of questions about growing up hanyo, and what he had seen change in the last 20 years. President-Elect Totosai had seemed interested to know what thoughts Inuyasha had about addressing those concerns: how to get more hanyos involved in local and federal government, how to engage them and get them active in advocacy for themselves. President-Elect Totosai seemed particularly interested in Inuyasha’s advice on how to foster goodwill between demons, humans, and hanyo, to address hatred and provide hanyos with opportunities they were usually excluded from, including scholarships, employment, and government service opportunities.

Inuyasha stood in the room that Myoga had brought him to; he looked back at the President-Elect’s now closed door, wondering what exactly had happened, and why he had needed to be there a week in advance just for that. Those were questions he could have addressed with the incoming Deputy Assistant to the President for Domestic Policy; it didn’t warrant a conversation with the President-Elect himself. Not when President Onigumo had made the transition difficult, refusing to provide President-Elect Totosai with crucial security briefings and excluding him from foreign dignitary discussions, insisting that he was not going anywhere because he had won reelection. It had made the usual transition process even more difficult, which was why so many of the meetings had been held by phone call or Zoom, rather than in person… they were denied access to the offices of the President-Elect.

“I’m sorry, are you Inuyasha?” A young woman with chin length brown hair stepped up to him, clutching a notebook in front of her. When Inuyasha nodded silently she gave him a tired smile.

“I’m Momiji. Myoga asked me to show you out when you were done.”

“Do you… do you know anything about what that was about?” he asked her, his ears twitching as he tried to figure out what was going on.

“I’m sorry sir… I’m just an intern,” she said sheepishly. “If you could follow me.”

Inuyasha played through the entire conversation in his head during his cab ride back to his hotel. For the life of him, he couldn’t figure out why he had been called in, why he of all people were brought in, and what that conversation meant in the long run. He strode into his room and dropped his suit jacket on a chair before falling backward onto the king-sized bed, staring up at the ceiling. He would run it by Kagome when she called; maybe she would be able to help him figure it out.

He pulled out his phone and saw a missed text message from Kagome. He quickly opened it, and a huge smile broke across his face.

 _I wanted to say good luck and I miss you. Can’t wait to see you tomorrow!_ \- K

Even better than the text message was the picture she had sent. She must have taken it in the morning, still in her favorite green camisole top as she held a hand over her head, her bottom lip caught between her teeth. Her skin glowed in the golden light of the dawn.

Inspiration Artwork by [Nartista-Digital](https://nartista-digital.tumblr.com/post/639229147717206016/mirror-selfie-a-little-holiday-gift-from-kagome)

God she was beautiful.

His eyes darted to the small box that he had sitting on the nightstand in the hotel room. He couldn’t wait to ask her.

* * *

Kagome ran her hand through her bangs before clenching her hand just above her ponytail.

“No, no no no this isn’t right,” she grumbled looking at the computer screen in front of her. “This doesn’t… this isn’t the right tone. Damnit…” Her eyes narrowed and her lips pursed as she thought. 

This was one of Jinenji’s new plans; it was important to get the language right. Kagome had been sent the proposed press releases from the other satellite offices but… none of them were right.

“Why is it so hard to get his tone…” she growled, “haven’t they spent any damn time with him?”

No… she’d had it. She needed to scrap everything the others had sent, and just do it herself. Just as she had every other press release that they had tried to release for the past two months.

Fifteen minutes later, she sent the new release over to the DC office. Hopefully, they would get back to her soon. She wanted to get it out before the papers closed their print for the day; she wanted it in the Inauguration Day paper, before any of Jinenji’s initiatives were swept away in the inauguration coverage. The gentle giant hanyo was coming out of the gate at a full run, wanting to make change that would make real differences in New York and nationwide, and dammit, she was going to help him.

If the idiots in the other branches could write a goddamn press release that didn’t look like a five year old wrote it.

Kagome’s email pinged, a note from the DC office approving the language, praising the press release and asking if they could send it to the DC papers as well.

“Send it to whomever you want,” she smiled.

“Did you get them to go with what you wanted them to do?” Sango walked over to Kagome and leaned against the wall.

“Yup.” Kagome responded, sending the press release to each local office and her contacts. “They knew the first rounds were crap, that’s why they sent it to me.”

“Confident much?” Sango laughed.

“Not confidence, experience.”

“Same difference.” 

“Hnnn.” Kagome gave a small sound of agreement. 

“Have you figured out what you are going to do about the apartment yet?” Sango asked, her eyes watching as the staff packed up for the day, calling out to each other plans to watch the inauguration as they had been given the day off.

“Not yet,” Kagome sighed, pushing away from the computer.

“Have you discussed it with Inuyasha?” 

“Yeah, we talked about it, we just haven’t made any plans.”

“When do you have to make a decision to renew the lease?”

“Two weeks,” Kagome said softly, rolling her neck with a sigh. “I have to let them know then if I am staying for another year or moving out, and if I move out, not sure where I would go, at least not yet.”

“You’ll figure it out.”

“Yeah,” Kagome agreed, “I always do.”

“Are you ready for tomorrow?”

“Which part? The flight, the inauguration, the balls? The long day?”

“Watching Inuyasha’s jaw drop when he sees your dress?”

Kagome shot Sango a smirk. “That I _am_ looking forward to. What time is your flight out?”

“We aren’t flying; we are heading out tonight and driving down. You want to come with us?”

Kagome shook her head as she shut her computer down and grabbed her purse. 

“I already have my flight set, and there is stuff I need to take care of tonight, but would you be able to take my dress for me? I can get it from you tomorrow. I set up the appointments for our hair and makeup; we have to be there at 3.”

“Sure, you can get ready with me when we get back.”

“I appreciate it.”

“Want me to give you a lift home? I can get the dress from you before heading home.”

“That would be great Sango, thanks.”

Kagome took one last look around the office before closing the door.

“Did you expect this when we started at the campaign? Winning, being brought on as a Senator’s staff?” Kagome asked, making sure the office was locked before turning to Sango.

“Not really,” Sango admitted, leading Kagome to the car. “To be honest, when Inuyasha brought us on, it was a long shot. No one had really expected Totosai to get past Super Tuesday, and then suddenly he was the front runner, and everyone scrambled. I just thought it would be a good experience: get to be part of a big campaign, get us ready for the next local election but this…” Sango shook her head as she slid into the car. “No, I never expected this.”

Twenty minutes later Sango pulled up in front of Kagome’s apartment. They were lucky and found a spot only a block away from the building, and Sango happily went with Kagome to get an early look at the gown.

“Oh girl, he is going to love it!” Sango gasped as Kagome took it out of its protective bag, holding it up against herself. 

“Isn’t it great?” Kagome giggled. “I couldn’t help myself, I mean… how often do you get to go to a ball?”

“Has he seen it yet?”

“No,” Kagome smirked as she put the gown back in the bag, zipping it up carefully. “He knows I have it, but he wasn’t allowed to see it. It’s silly of me, but I wanted to see his expression when he sees the entire look.”

“I’ll make sure Miroku gets a picture.”

“Thanks Sango!”

Kagome’s cell rang as she walked Sango down to the car, she briefly looked at it to note an unfamiliar 202 area code, indicating the call was from Washington D.C. 

_‘Probably calling to confirm I’m attending tomorrow_ ’ she thought, ‘ _I’ll call back later or get Inuyasha to confirm._ ’

She made Sango promise to text her as soon as they got to DC and let her know they had gotten in, and she promised to do the same when she landed. 

She waived as Sango drove off, waiting for the car to be out of view before turning to dash back to her apartment. 

_‘Shit, I need to finish packing…_ ’ 

She had been asked to stay the rest of the week to help train Jinenji’s D.C. staff on engaging press releases and crafting messages to the press and constituents, so she would need at least three professional outfits. Inuyasha had already booked their flights back on Sunday, so she would need outfits for the weekend too. She glanced at her watch; she needed to pack quickly so she could talk to Inuyasha then head to bed early, because it was going to be a long day tomorrow and she needed to be out the door by 5:30 to get to the airport. 

She was zipping her suitcase up when she heard her phone chime, and a quick look told her Inuyasha had seen her earlier message.

 _I don’t know what that was… there didn’t seem to be a point to it really._ -I

 _And if I haven’t told you lately, you’re gorgeous_ -I

His simple response had her smiling. 

❤️ - K

 _You got everything ready for tomorrow?_ -I

 _Just finished packing, will check in for my flight in the cab_ -K

 _I cannot wait to see you, hold you, kiss you._ -I

Kagome giggled and sat on the bed next to her suitcase.

 _I miss you too, very much_ -K

 _Seriously, you are gorgeous. So fucking gorgeous, inside and out._ -I

 _Liked the photo?_ -K

 _My new favorite of you, already saved it in my contacts_ -I

Kagome smiled as she pulled the suitcase and her carry-on to the front door, a wicked idea forming. She ran back to the bedroom; she needed to see it through before her nerves got the better of her. 

_Bet I can top it._ \- K.

Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow at the text, curious what his girlfriend was planning now.

Her next message had his ears flying straight up as all the blood flowing from his brain to his dick.

She was nude.

She was fucking nude.

If he had a tail it would have been fucking wagging. He took in every bit of the image: the dusky pink tips of her breasts that were lifted by the hand draped over her head, the curve of her hips, the trimmed curls that covered the juncture of her thighs. 

“Fuck…” he whispered.

Kagome bit her lip nervously as she reached to grab a robe, he hadn’t responded yet… oh hell, he thought it was too forward, too much… god, she was _such_ an idiot. Maybe he hadn’t seen it yet, and she could find a way to delete i…

Inuyasha’s ringtone broke through her thoughts, startling her.

With a shaking hand she accepted the call with a tentative “Hello?”

“Damnit Kagome, don’t fucking tease me like that.” Inuyasha’s growl echoed through the room from the speaker phone.

“Tease you?” Kagome said, her nervousness fading with the sound of his voice.

“Goddamn woman, you stopped my fucking heart with that. Fuck… God I miss you baby.” He groaned. “I can’t hold you or touch you or kiss you until tomorrow, and then you send me that…”

She chuckled, laying back with the phone.

“I’m surprised you didn’t video call.”

“I tried, that’s why your phone didn’t ring immediately; well, that and I needed a moment to get my brain reconnected. The wifi here is shit and wouldn’t connect.”

“Oh.” Kagome said softly, disappointment evident in her voice.

“You wanted me to see you, baby?” he purred into the phone, setting it on speaker to let her voice flow through the room. 

“Ye..yeah… Kagome whispered, her head dropping back against the headboard. “More, I wanted to be able to see you. See your eyes, your face, your ears. I…” she sighed. “I wish you were here with me. It’s been… weird not seeing you every day, it felt like something was… I don’t know, missing.”

“Something is. _You_ are missing.” Inuyasha’s voice came through the phone, and she could hear the longing it contained. “Every day has felt empty because I couldn’t share it with you. Couldn’t feel the touch of your skin against mine, the taste of your lips against my tongue…” His voice paused, growing deeper as he spoke. “Your scent surrounding me, teasing me as it begins to mix with ginger.” 

Kagome swore she could hear his wicked smile over the phone as he continued.

“And now I know you are thinking about me, waiting for me… wishing I was there to kiss you, to lick you. God, you must smell so fucking delicious right now, a delectable treat that I can’t help but want to lick and savor.”

Kagome let out a soft whimper as heat coursed through her at his words, the images and memories playing in her mind.

“Want to know what I would do if I were there with you?” he growled into the phone.

“Onl… Only if I get to tell you what I would do with you.” She groaned, feeling heat pool in her abdomen at the thought of the game.

His dark laughter sounded through the phone and Kagome closed her eyes, letting it surround her. She could almost pretend he was there with her.

“I would _love_ to know what you would do to me,” he growled. “What would you do first?”

“Hnnn.” The soft sound had Inuyasha’s cock twitching in his pants. “What are you wearing?”

Inuyasha felt his mouth twitch. 

“I’m still in my suit pants and shirt, haven’t gotten ready for bed yet.”

“Well, then I think you are a little overdressed, don’t you?” Kagome’s voice was silky against his ear. “Here I am, all naked and waiting and you, sir, are late to the party.”

“What do you want off?”

“Is it a button-down shirt?” At Inuyasha’s positive grunt she smiled. “Pants and boxers off, but leave the shirt.” Her voice dropped. “I love it when you just have it opened, sleeves rolled up. Makes me want to jump you every time.”

The hurried sound of fabric shifting came through the phone and Kagome had to smile, the seductive image of her boyfriend in her mind, the shift of muscle as he moved, his ears quivering as he tried to listen to every sound she made, every gasp.

“So you like the button downs, huh?” Inuyasha growled, his voice suddenly clearer and she knew he had returned to the bed.

“Mmmmm.” Kagome let her eyes close. “Makes me want to run my hands down your chest, tracing every muscle, letting my hands trail under the shirt, watching your eyes deepen in color. My prim and proper Inuyasha, letting himself come undone just for me.”

“Kagome…” he growled, his cock twitching at his girlfriend’s words.

“I would run my hand down your chest, letting my fingers dance against your skin, the shift in your breathing as I move lower, my nails against the silvery down…”

“You minx,” Inuyasha hissed, his palm brushing against his dick at her words.

“Are you getting ahead of me, Inuyasha?” Kagome purred.

“Oh, Kagome,” his chuckle was heated, “I’m just getting started. You wanna know what I would do to you if I were there?”

“Inuyash…”

“You would be laying before me, so beautiful, so free, so fucking tempting. I wouldn’t be able to stop myself from taking a taste. I want you to run your fingers across your breast and tell me,” his ears quivered as he heard her gasp, “are they pebbled hard just for me?”

“Ye..es…” Kagome sighed, her hands following his words, fingers tracing the tip of her breasts.

“It aches, doesn’t it, Kagome? Lord knows I ache for you,” he whispered. “Keep one hand on your breast—you know how much I love them—and let your other hand trail down to your curls. Are you missing me?”

“So… so much,” she panted, her hand running against sopping curls.

“Are you wet for me?” he growled.

“God, yes.”

“I want you to touch yourself, Kagome. Run your fingers against yourself for me; I need to hear you.” 

“Inuyasha...” she moaned as heat coursed through her; her fingers delved between her lips to brush against her clit. “It’s not just you who gets to play.”

“I’m all yours, Kagome.” His wicked voice surrounded her through the speaker, letting her fall deeper into the fantasy. 

“I love to run my nails up your cock, watching it twitch with every movement. Swirling my finger around you, feeling you pulse against my hand, thinking about how desperately I want to taste you, to drag my tongue across you. I’m addicted to your taste.” His groan was music to her ears. “Hmmm, by now you must be leaking, that little drop of liquid that shows me how turned on you are. I would run my finger through it, circling it around you before wrapping my hand around you completely.”

Inuyasha found himself following her words, groaning as his hand closed around his length. 

“Ka...Kagome…” he hissed, his hand pumping a few times, losing himself in the sensation. “God the things you do to me…”

“Inu…” Kagome’s voice was breathless.

“You close, baby?” Inuyahsa growled as his strokes increased in speed. His eyes closed as his other hand rose over his head to grab the edge of the pillow. He could feel his body tightening, and God, he needed her there with him. Her whimper sent a shockwave to his dick, and he groaned.

Inspiration Artwork by [Kalcia](https://kalcia.tumblr.com)

“Inuya….” Kagome gasped, her back arching. 

“You’re soaked, aren’t you baby?” Inuyasha grunted. “Slide a finger into yourself, filling you for me. Think of me there, surrounded by your heat.” 

Kagome’s hips lifted helplessly as she slipped one finger, then a second, into her folds. A wanton cry broke through her lips as her fingers plunged as deep as she was able, the friction of her wrist against her clit pushing her higher.

“Ahh… In… Inuy....” she cried, the coil of pleasure pulsing.

“Fuck… Kagome,” Inuyasha snarled, his hips shifting as the tension pooled in his groin. “Let go baby… fuck, let me hear you let go.”

“Inu... INUYASHA!!!” Her cry echoed through his room, the sound the last push he needed to follow her with a loud shout of her name.

His breathing was ragged as he collapsed back against the bed.

“Fuck, Kagome…” he groaned.

“I can’t wait to see you tomorrow.” Her breath was still heavy as she whispered, his ears catching every soft word.

“If we hadn’t been asked by the President-Elect himself to be there tomorrow, we wouldn’t make it past the hotel room, woman,” he growled.

“Promises promises,” she teased, and he could hear the smirk in her voice. 

He heard her soft sigh and the rustle of fabric, and he had to smile. Kagome would be snuggling back into the sheets, her eyes drifting closed. It was one of the things that he loved most about her…

He…

He loved her…

He loved Kagome.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” His voice was husky with the emotion of his realization. “I’ll be at the airport waiting for you.”

“I wanna talk some more…” Her voice wavered as she spoke, and he melted. Just melted.

“I know, baby, but it’s going to be a long day and trust me… you won’t be getting much sleep tomorrow evening,” he promised, his smirk growing to show his full fang.

“Mmmm, sounds like a good night,” she purred sleepily. 

“Get some sleep hun,” he chuckled, his hand reaching out to take the box of the nightstand as he sat up against the headboard.

“Night Inuyasha,” Kagome mumbled, her voice slurred.

“Sweet dreams, hun.” 

Inuyasha reluctantly disconnected the call, his thumb running over the box in his hands. With a sigh he stood, placing the box back on the nightstand and grabbed a box of tissues to clean himself with. 

The sound of his phone made him jump, making him curse as he threw the last of the tissues in the waste can and grabbed the phone.

A DC number flashed across the caller ID, making him pause. 

_‘Who the hell has my number in DC?’_ There was only one way to find out.

“This is Inuyasha.”

“Inuyasha, I’m glad I was able to get you.” Inuyasha sat back on the bed in shock at the voice. Why would Myoga be calling him at… Inuyasha checked the clock...10:00 pm?

“President-Elect Totosai would like to meet with you, how quickly could you be at the White House?”

Inuyasha looked down at himself, the last remnants of his call with Kagome drying on his skin that was laid out in all its glory, his button down shirt wrinkled beyond repair from his movements.

“Ahhh… 45 minutes sir?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to [NeutronStarChild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeutronStarChild/pseuds/NeutronStarChild) and [Fawn_Eyed_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawn_Eyed_Girl/pseuds/Fawn_Eyed_Girl) for your assistance with this chapter! I literally could not have written this without y'alls guidance and encouragement.
> 
> Looking for more stories involving phone sex (that may have also helped inspire this scene)? Check out [Miss Me Yet?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23287492) by MamaBearCat and [Not so Far Quest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22556464/chapters/53901124) by BrigidtheFae!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inauguration day is finally here, but what was Inuyasha summoned to the White House to discuss, and what does it mean for his relationship with Kagome? When Kagome gets to Washington D.C., what is waiting for her when she arrives?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this WAS supposed to be four chapters, but the chapter started getting long lol. 
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to Mamabearcat, I know you had a rough weekend, and I want to thank you for your feedback and comments on this chapter!!

Kagome’s head rested against the cab window as it pulled into JFK Airport. She looked quickly at the time displayed on the television screen in the backseat. It was 6:45; her flight took off in an hour and a half. She groaned; there was way too much blood in her caffeine system for that time of morning. 

When she had first woken up at the ungodly hour of 5:15, she had wondered why the hell hadn’t she taken Sango up on the offer to drive down with them. Then she had checked her phone, and found out that while Sango and Miroku had left Brooklyn at 8 and should have gotten in at midnight, they had gotten caught by lane closures due to an accident on the NJ Turnpike and then another in Maryland. The text from Sango wearily advising that they had arrived had finally come at 4:30.

Her thoughts drifted to the phone call with Inuyasha the night before, and her lips curled upwards.

he wouldn’t have traded that call for anything other than already being there with him.

The fasciation and admiration she had held for him during the campaign had quickly turned deeper. She could not remember being this happy with anyone before. 

She loved him.

Somehow, in just two months, she had fallen completely head over heels for him.

It still amazed her how quickly everything had gone with them: how easily they had slid so fully into each other's lives. When her landlord told her the end of the lease was approaching, it had seemed so natural to bring it up to Inuyasha, to make plans together for what would happen. They had discussed it just before he had gone to DC, and she hoped that over their weekend together they could discuss it again.

She had really missed him. 

Running Jinenji’s New York office was definitely a new challenge, but now she nearly had it all set up. She just wished she could get their communications director to do their damn job, and help with the official announcements. It would help her focus on constituent services, and not on rewriting press releases and letters to be sent out. She sighed as she made her way through the security line; maybe she would be able to smack some sense into whomever it was while she was there. 

The tantalizing smell of coffee pulled her from her thoughts as she tugged her carry-on down the terminal. She checked her watch; it was 7:30, and she had just enough time to grab some before boarding.

She was taking her first sip of life-sustaining liquid when her phone vibrated in her pocket. She slid into a seat by her gate, her carry-on and purse tucked in front of her, and pulled her phone out to see the message. Her face brightened to see that it was from Inuyasha.

_Hey - I_

_Hey yourself. I’m surprised you're awake. - K_

_Couldn’t sleep. - I_

Kagome’s brow furrowed. That was… Inuyasha always claimed he didn’t need much sleep, but she had seen him sleep through the night many times when they were together.

_Everything ok? - K_

Kagome watched her phone, waiting for the little dots that would show her he was responding, but it never appeared.

Ok, now she knew something was up.

_Inuyasha? - K_

She kept her phone in her hand until her zone was called and she had to board the plane. As she stored her luggage, she felt the vibration and let out the breath she was holding. As she slid into her seat she took the phone out, anxious to see his answer, to know what was going on. What she was not expecting was…

_Yeah - I_

_I’ll see you at 9:30 at the airport. - I_

_You ok? - K_

The three dots appeared and disappeared several times, and Kagome hoped he would respond before she had to turn the phone off. After a few minutes he finally responded.

_Yeah. - I_

_I miss you, see you soon -I_

What the heck was going on? 

_I miss you too, see you soon - K_

The dots appeared again, only to stop. Kagome let out a groan of frustration as the announcement came through the cabin to turn off all electronic devices. 

What was going on?

* * *

Inuyasha paced outside the baggage claim of the airport, his hands thrust into his pockets as he walked, his thoughts racing. He hadn’t slept since he had gotten to the hotel from the White House at around one in the morning. 

In one meeting, one late night meeting, everything had become clear: why he had been brought out early, why President Elect Totosai had wanted to meet with him in person. 

“Fuck,” he whispered, stopping his pacing to let his head drop back, his long silver hair free down his back. He hadn’t even taken the time to secure it; he had just wanted to get to the airport to see Kagome.

He really needed to see Kagome. 

His hand ran over his face as he took a deep breath, the cold air helping him focus his thoughts.

It was…

Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine the trip would result in his being named Special Advisor to the President for Hanyo Relations. It was… hell, it was the opportunity of a lifetime, to try and help undo years of prejudice and hatred and all the backward policies that President Onigumo had enacted that had made life a living hell for hanyos…

It wasn’t something you could say no to.

Well, he knew he _could_ , but… did he really want to?

Yes… and at the same time, no. Because it meant moving to Washington D.C., to be on call at all times to help serve the President. 

Without Kagome.

He knew what she would say, and she would probably call him an idiot if he walked away and didn’t try, but he knew it was a discussion they needed to have. In person: not on text, not on the phone. 

Because he wanted to give it a shot, even if it meant they saw each other infrequently; after all, it was only a four-hour drive (ok six with traffic) to Brooklyn. 

It just… wasn’t a decision he wanted to fully make without talking to her first. He thought about the box sitting on his nightstand and groaned. 

He looked down at his watch and cursed, realizing how much time he had spent lost in his thoughts, and sprinted back into the luggage claim area to wait near the gates. They wouldn’t have much time before the inauguration by the time they got back to the White House, and that was without stopping at the hotel first. The inauguration technically started at noon, but they needed to be there by 11, and with the increased security it would take them almost an hour to travel the three miles instead of usual fifteen minutes. 

This really wasn’t a conversation he wanted to have in the car. 

A steady rush of passengers exited the terminal, pulling Inuyasha from his thoughts as he started to seek out her scent, knowing he would not be able to see his petite girlfriend in the crowd. He growled in frustration as an artificial scent of vanilla and cherry crashed over him, throwing his senses off. Dammit, after everything, that was _not_ what he needed… he needed....

Kagome’s natural scent teased him a moment before he saw her, smiling as she walked towards him. His eyes drifted over her, her burgundy suit neatly framing her figure, her coat thrown over an arm, covering her bag. Her phone was tucked under her ear and he saw her frown slightly as she listened to the messages. He knew the moment she saw him: her eyes brightened and the frown disappeared as she disconnected the phone and stored it in her purse. The heels she wore brought her just to his chin as she tilted her head back with a smile, warm chocolate meeting his gold. 

“Hey you.”

“Hey yourself,” Inuyasha responded, his lips twitching into a grin.

He stepped forward to close the space between them, a hand raising to cup her face as he drew her closer before lowering his lips to hers for a kiss. Time disappeared as he lost himself in the feeling of Kagome, finally there with him, her scent intoxicating him. 

“I missed you,” she whispered as he wrapped his arm around her waist, holding her close as he let his head rest atop of hers, his silver hair a curtain between them and the rest of the world.

“Kagome…” he breathed, and he didn’t need to say any more than that... she knew. 

“Any way we could skip it, just stay here?” she sighed.

“Keh, not sure the airport would be the best place for what I have planned.” His voice deepened as his hand trailed against her back. 

Kagome let her head drop to his chest for a moment before reluctantly pulling away from him. Inuyasha took her coat and bag, helping her put the coat on, and draped the bag over his arm before lacing his hand through hers as they walked towards the baggage claim.

“Did they say which baggage claim you would be at?” He asked, his fingers gently squeezing against hers as he looked down with a soft smile.

“Don’t need it; I sent my dress down with Sango, and I got everything else in the carry-on.” 

“So maybe we do have time to go to the hotel then…” Inuyasha smirked, pulling her closer.

“Sorry dog-boy, no can do,” Kagome sighed. “Apparently Jinenji wants to speak with me before the inauguration. Botan left a message for me while I was in the air, and apparently it can’t wait until tomorrow.”

“Did they say what it was about?” Inuyasha asked as he led her through the airport, his ears suddenly quivering with nerves. He could only hope they hadn’t said anything to her before he di…

“No, she just said it was important, and needed to be done today. I hope they got a new communications director because as much as I like Akitoki as a person, he is _not_ the best person for the job.”

“Were they thinking of replacing him?” Inuyasha had met Akitoki Hojo briefly when Kagome had first joined Jinenji’s staff, but for the life of him he couldn’t remember much about the man.

“Not as far as I know, but they should,” Kagome groused as she slid into the rental car. Inuyasha carefully placed her bag in the trunk before joining her. He took her hand to raise it to his lips for a gentle kiss, releasing it with obvious reluctance to start the car. 

“What did he mess up this time?” Inuyasha chuckled as he navigated them out of the lot.

“For someone who majored in English, he does not know the first thing about effective communication…”

The hour-long drive seemed to pass in an instant as they talked, Kagome grumbling about the communications office, Inuyasha giving her details on how the first meeting with President Totosai had gone and the shuffle of meetings over the past week. 

He couldn’t tell her about the second meeting.

Not yet.

“What time is your appointment with Sango?”

Inuyasha glanced over at Kagome as they pulled into a parking lot, and she noticed with a start that they were on the ellipse, between the White House and the Washington Monument. She hadn’t been focusing on where they had been going, but a quick look around showed the enhanced security and checkpoints that they had cleared to get to the spot.

“It’s at three, so we have about an hour to get there after the ceremonies and activities we were asked to be part of to get to the hotel, drop off our stuff and get there.” Kagome bit her lip as she looked around, her thoughts racing. “Was something bothering you earlier?” she started, her eyes darting to him to see his form stiffen and his ears flatten against his head.

“Kagome…” Inuyasha started, only to shake his head with a sigh. 

He turned, his hands crossing against the top of the car as he looked at her with suddenly weary eyes. Whatever it was, it was something big, and he didn’t know how to process it.

“Inuyash…” 

“Something came up last night, and I’m still… still working through it.” His eyes met hers as he took a deep breath. “I will talk to you about it, I promise.”

Kagome considered him for a moment before giving him a smile. 

“Ok.” That was all she wanted. If he wasn’t ready to talk about it yet, he would in his own time. 

Inuyasha straightened slowly, a relieved smile forming on his lips as he stepped around next to her to draw her into a hug, his arms encircling her shoulders as she wrapped her arms around his waist. Kagome’s phone chimed, interrupting the moment, and with a curse she pulled it out, seeing another message from Botan asking if she had arrived yet.

“What the hell is so important?” Kagome grumbled, looking up at Inuyasha. “Which way to the Capitol Building? Apparently they need me there now.”

“Security has been tightened for the event, so there is only one entrance accepting guests and staff in,” Inuyasha told her, his eyes flicking back to the car where she had left her purse. “Grab your license; you will need it to get in the building.”

“I don’t have any pockets,” Kagome said, pulling it out and hiding her purse again.

“I can hold onto it for you, if you want.” When she nodded he held out his hand, wrapping hers in his. “Come on.” 

* * *

“I am so glad you were able to come in early, Kagome,” Jinenji’s chief of staff said, looking up with frazzled black eyes. “Sorry for making you rush.” Her dark blue hair was tied back in a rushed knot.

“Sorry I couldn’t get here sooner.Is everything ok?” Kagome asked, shaking Botan’s hand quickly before falling in step with her as they made their way through Jinenji’s office. The Senator had already left to join the President Elect at the inaugural breakfast, leaving his staff to make sure everything was being covered and running smoothly.

“Yeah, everything’s fine. Well, as fine as it can be in the first month of a new Senator’s office,” Botan laughed, grabbing a mug of coffee off her desk as she gestured for Kagome to sit.

“I can believe that,” Kagome chuckled. “Just getting the New York office up and running was rough, I can’t imagine what it was like here.”

“It’s been an experience,” Botan groaned, “getting all the kinks out, making sure we have a cohesive message and united front in all offices… And that’s actually why we wanted you to come in.”

“What’s up?”

“Well,” Botan sighed, “I’m sure you are aware that Mr. Hojo just… isn’t cut out for this.”

Kagome scoffed, earning a wry smile from Botan.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought. So we are sending him back to the Buffalo office; he isn’t ready for the pressure of defining the message.”

“So you need names for a new Communications Director?” Kagome asked, leaning back in the chair. “I have a few names I can send over if you want.”

“Actually, we don’t need one…” Botan said, tapping a pen against her desk, “we already have someone in mind.”

“That’s great, are they here this week? Inuyasha and I are staying through Sunday so I can meet with them, give them some pointers and tips while in town.”

“We want you.”

Kagome froze, her eyes darting up to meet Botan’s.

“I’m sorry?”

“Jinenji wants you to be his new Communications Director. He’s been impressed with the branding and messaging you’ve used lately in the releases, and how you’ve stepped up to help coordinate with the regional offices.”

“I… I… I mean…”

“Yeah, sorry for the surprise,” Botan smiled, “but there really isn’t anyone we can think of that would be better for it.”

“What…”

“We would need you here in Washington for a good portion of the time, but you would be able to split time between New York and D.C. You would oversee the speech writers, making sure the language works with the releases, and work directly with me and the Senator on developing his messages.”

Kagome stared at Botan. She wanted to, but…

“Take today to think about it, let us know tomorrow, ok?” Botan checked her watch as she stood. “We need to get to the field for the ceremony.”

Kagome nodded mutely, rising to follow Botan out of the office, letting the woman show her how to navigate the office halls, her mind spinning. Inuyasha leaned against the wall outside of Jinenji’s offices, pushing off when he saw them approach.

“Everything okay?” Inuyasha’s voice startled Kagome out of her thoughts, his golden eyes full of concern as he saw her expression. “Kagome?”

“Yeah… Everything… everything’s fine,” she tried to assure him, but she caught her bottom lip with her teeth, a sign he knew meant something was bothering her. 

Inuyasha froze for a moment, his eyes scanning over her to get a sense of what could have happened. He didn’t think Jinenji’s staff would know about his appointment, but anything was possible.

“You sure?” He took her hand between his, rubbing the back of her hand.

“Yeah, it’s… it could be something good.” A small smile tilted her lips as she looked up at him. “I will tell you all about it later.”

Inuyasha scanned her face, searching for any hint of discomfort or anger, but found none. His face turned puzzled as Kagome laced her hand through his, her teeth catching her lip again as she turned her face from him.

“You should be going.” Botan’s voice cut through the sudden silence, startling both Inuyasha and Kagome. “The ceremony will start soon.” 

“Keh.” Inuyasha’s voice held a tone of embarrassment, and Kagome noted that his cheeks were flushed pink. “She’s right; let’s go.”

* * *

The ceremony itself was solemn and elegant as President Totosai and Vice President Shiori were sworn into office, a testament to the historical occasion. Despite the chill in the air Kagome could not help but feel the warmth of excitement as they heard a poem that had been written by Toran, a panther demon, her turquoise hair shining in the sun as she spoke of unity and the dawning of a new age of acceptance and compassion. President Totosai’s wife Momo stood behind him as he spoke, her smile grand, in a light blue dress and coat, her brown and silver hair coiled at the top of her head, Vice President Shiori beside her in a deep purple pantsuit that complimented her silver hair.

A cheer was heard throughout the crowd as the colors were retired, and the new President and First Lady were escorted by their guard from the dais to begin their walk to the White House. Kagome had tears in her eyes as she watched the three walk down the stairs, ushering in a new era, one that brought hope to those who had found none for four years.

“I know we worked for this, pushed for this but now that it’s here… I….” Kagome began.

“I know.” Inuyasha’s arm wrapped around her shoulder, drawing her close to place a kiss at the top of her head. His eyes closed, ears twitching at the cheers around them. “I know.”

“Inuyasha…” Kagome pulled away, turning to face him, “I wanted to talk to you before we have to…”

“Inuyasha.” Myoga clasped his hand on the hanyo’s back, his smile bright. “A grand day today, a grand day.”

“Yeah.” Inuyasha had to struggle to keep irritation out of his voice as he turned his head towards the flea. “How can I help you, sir?”

“Well, President Totosai has asked…”

“Kagome, there you are! iIt was amazing wasn’t it?” The feel of Botan’s hand on her shoulder made Kagome turn from her boyfriend and the Chief of Staff. “Jinenji would like you to join us on the symbolic walk to the White House, come on.” Botan caught Kagome’s wrist and began to walk away.

“Wait I…” Kagome turned to see Inuyasha being pulled away by Myoga, his gaze back to her as they were pulled apart.

Kagome sighed, knowing that they would need to speak later. 

* * *

Inuyasha sighed as he lay his tux out on the bed. He had hoped to speak with Kagome before the ball, but Myoga had pulled him to join the Presidential Escort for the walk to the White House. Inuyasha had tried to get Kagome to come with them, but when he had turned she was being pulled away by Botan, their eyes meeting briefly before being separated by the crowd. When they reached the White House, Myoga had drawn him into a meeting with the other special assistants that did not end until four.

He quickly shot a message to Kagome, knowing that she was already with Sango at the salon to get ready for the gala, but wanting to let her know he was finally out and would be waiting for her back at the hotel. She had responded with a sad face, letting him know she would be dressing with Sango when they got back at another hotel.

He regretted not telling her immediately that morning... had it only been a few hours ago?… and discussing it then, but it had seemed like a good idea at the time. He picked up the box on the nightstand, opening it to reveal the key that was in there. When he had left Brooklyn it had seemed like such a cute idea, surprising her with a key to the townhome to ask her to move in with him but now… now it seemed empty, hollow. He knew Kagome would be excited for him and would insist that he take the position, and honestly Myoga hadn’t given much room for him to say no, but now… now he was hesitant to ask her. Why would she want to move in if he would never be there? 

He stripped off his suit, dropping it onto a chair as he crossed the room to jump into the shower. The warm water cascaded over him as his thoughts turned to Kagome and how complete he felt the moment she was by his side again. It wasn’t just how beautiful she was, or how good she smelled to him: it was her, Kagome. Everything just felt… richer somehow with her there, as cheesy as it sounded. Whenever something funny had happened, or he saw a gorgeous sunset, he wanted to share it with her. He had never felt that way with anyone in his 97 years. He knew that in demon terms he was still relatively young, but he knew, just knew. 

She was _it_ for him.

He quickly turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist, dashing into the other room to check the time. He swore when he saw how late it had gotten; it was already 6 and he was meeting Kagome at the ball at 7. He would not have time to run out for a last minute purchase, not with how big a purchase it would be. He needed to take his time, make sure it was right, make sure it was…

He shook his head to get his mind focused again; he needed to talk to her before he could ask.

He needed to tell her that he loved her. 

He pulled the towel from his waist, using it to draw as much moisture from his hair as he could. He briefly considered leaving it down, but decided against it; he didn’t have the time to sit with a hair dryer to get it all dry. Instead, he ran a brush through it quickly before drawing his hair back into a low ponytail, deftly plaiting it into a long braid that fell down his back. He threw on a pair of boxers and grabbed his shirt to begin the process of getting dressed. 

A few minutes later he stood before the mirror, a simple pair of pale pink pearl cufflinks set in silver lay on the dresser before him, a present from President Totosai for his help with the election. He carefully threaded the link through each sleeve cuff, taking care to avoid nicking the shirt. He grumbled as he grabbed the bowtie off the dresser; he hated tying the damn things. His claws always got in the way, and he had to tie it four times before he got it reasonably straight. A quick glance at the clock told him he needed to leave, and he quickly shrugged into his tux jacket and slid his shoes on. The chime of his phone told him his ride was approaching; Myoga had told him earlier it would be taken care of so he didn’t have to drive.

As he slid into the car he heard another chime from his phone, and he had to smile as he drew it out.

 _We are on our way, I will see you soon Handsome. -_ K.

 _I’ve been looking forward to holding you in my arms all day._ -I

 _Patience puppy ;) -_ K

 _What, you don’t want to dance with me? I’m hurt._ -I

 _Lol, We both know you didn’t mean dancing._ -K

Inuyasha laughed… but she wasn’t wrong.

 _Can’t I mean both?_ -I

 _..._ -K

 _Want me to wait for you out front?_ -I

 _It’s cold out, I don’t want you to wait in the cold. -_ K

 _Like the cold would bother me. -_ I

 _Says the man who was trying to hide his shivers during the ceremony because he wasn’t wearing a coat. -_ K

 _That’s just because I finally had you next to me and your scent was intoxicating._ -I

… _ok that was pretty good, but seriously, wait inside. Besides you won’t get the full effect of the dress if my coat is over it._ \- K

 _Send me a picture now and I will appreciate the effect even sooner._ \- I

His ears flicked nervously as he hoped she would agree.

 _Nice try but no, lol. We will be there soon enough_. -K

Inuyasha growled softly; she had been keeping the damn dress a secret from him and he just wanted to know what she was wearing… A smirk split his face as he quickly dashed another message.

 _Be a pal and tell me what she’s wearing. -_ I

It took less than a minute for Miroku to respond.

 _Sorry buddy, she and Sango threatened me if I spilled the beans._ \- M

Ten seconds later he received another text from Kagome.

 _Again, nice try, but no. You need to wait, it will be worth it, trust me._ \- K.

Inuyasha leaned back against the seat of the car, sliding his phone into his pocket as his car pulled up to the Walter E. Washington Convention Center. 

“Please text me when you are ready to leave, Mr. Takahashi, and I will be here within ten minutes,” the driver told Inuyasha as he slid out of the car. 

“I… ah… Thank you,” Inuyasha responded, clearly stunned.

“Mr. Takahashi!” the ball’s organizer called out, rushing down the steps to meet him. “We are honored to have you here with us. Please, allow me to introduce you to some of the other guests.”

Inuyasha lost track of time as he was pulled around the room, shaking hands with nearly everyone in the process. A slight shiver went down his spine as he caught the scent of vanilla and cherries and he knew…

She was there.

He turned and strode quickly towards the entrance and his friends. Miroku and Sango stood at the entryway; Miroku had cleaned himself up nicely into a tux and Sango was resplendent in a floor-length navy blue gown secured by a jeweled choker, leaving her toned arms bare.

“Inuyasha,” Sango said with a smile, walking towards him to give him a hug. “Brace yourself,” she whispered, pulling back with a twinkle in her eye. 

“For wha…” His voice trailed off as Kagome appeared and the world around them faded.

The lights framed Kagome perfectly, creating a halo effect around her as her eyes lifted to meet his. Her emerald green dress draped across one shoulder, the material hugging her torso before flaring around her, a thigh high slit revealing and concealing her legs and silver heels as she moved. Beading flared under her arm on a sheer panel, accenting her figure as it tapered against her narrow waist. Her hair glistened, cascading down her back like a raven waterfall, drawn back from her face with rhinestone clips, showcasing emerald green chandelier earrings.

“Wow…” Inuyasha whispered, his golden eyes wide as Kagome glided towards him, her cheeks tinged pink at his words. “You were right; it was worth the wait.”

“Wow, right back at you.” Kagome’s voice was breathy as her eyes took him in. 

She smiled softly, drawing close to straighten his tie before trailing her hand down his jacket to rest on his lapel. His hand captured her other by her hip, his thumb brushing against her palm as he smiled at her, his eyes heavy and dazed, a single fang peaking over his lips as he breathed her scent in.

Commissioned Artwork by [Nartista-Digital](https://nartista-digital.tumblr.com/post/641941223594180608/inukag-gala)

“Kagome…” Inuyasha’s voice dropped as he drew her close, his hand wrapping around her waist as she slid hers to his shoulder. Her eyes seemed bigger, more mysterious, her lashes darker, and he found her lips irresistible. His head dipped for a chaste kiss, pouring everything he felt into the soft pressure of her lips against his.

A loud cough broke Inuyasha out of his daze as he suddenly became aware of their surroundings, of the crush of people around them. His eyes drifted to Sango, her hand discreetly covering her mouth from her cough, her husband standing beside her with a big grin as he winked at Inuyasha. He felt his face warm as he stepped back from Kagome, keeping his arm wrapped around her, his fingers trailing against her waist.

“Have we missed anything fun?” Kagome asked as she tilted her head back to look at him, the movement causing rainbows to dance off the stones at her ears, and Inuyasha’s gaze followed the play of light against her skin.

“I… what?” Inuyasha asked as he pulled his focus back to her amused brown eyes.

“I asked if we missed anything fun,” she teased, pushing gently against his side.

“Nah, nothing fun.” His eyes softened. “How could there be, you weren’t here.”

“Inuyasha…” Kagome blushed as she hid her face against his shoulder.

Neither noticed when Miroku offered his hand to Sango to lead her to the dance floor, chuckling as he passed the oblivious pair.

“Kagome… I wanted…” Inuyasha started to talk, then stopped as Kagome’s eyes met his.

“You ok?” 

“Yeah, yeah I am.” He slid his arm from her waist to take her hand, bringing it to his lips. “I was just hoping the most beautiful woman at the ball would do me the honor of dancing with me.”

“Once you find her you will need to let me know,” Kagome grinned as she felt herself relax.

“Oh, ha ha.” Inuyasha gave a mock growl, his thumb rubbing the back of her hand where his lips had been. “Dance with me?”

“I would love to.” 

A soft slow song was beginning to play as they crossed to the dance floor. Kagome stepped forward to wrap her hands around his neck, only to feel him take one of her hands and hold it out, his other hand on her waist. Inuyasha’s eyes sparkled as he smiled with a hint of mischief. 

“Just follow my lead,” he said quietly, drawing her into a waltz. Her free hand slid to his shoulder as he spun her around the room, dancers clearing their path to watch the elegant couple, her green dress spinning around them.

“I didn’t know you could waltz.” Her voice was full of amazement as the song drew to a close.

“Keh, I’ve picked up a bit in my lifetime,” he winked at her as he pulled her close, his hands coming to rest around her back. Kagome happily settled against his chest, her arms around his neck, as they swayed to the music.

His arms held her close as they spun around the dance floor, and she knew he would never let her stumble or fall. His eyes glowed as they moved, captivating her. She knew that she could happily look into those eyes for the rest of her life, learning every nuance of their expressions, and still want more.

As the song ended, his arms tightened around her, drawing her closer to his chest with a laugh. Her thoughts immediately turned to the day they had become a couple, dancing in the streets together, surrounded by cheering crowds all celebrating. His face held the same happiness and excitement as it had that day, and she knew instinctively that a large part of that was due to her.

“I love you.”

The words slipped out without her realizing it until she felt his body still. When his arms loosened she began to panic: it was too soon… _fuck,_ too soon.

“I… I mean…” she stammered, only to have her words cut off by the sudden crush of his lips against hers, his hand moving to cradle her head as his tongue swept into her mouth. 

“Kagome… Kagome…” he breathed against her lips between kisses. “I love you too, so much.”

WIth a whimper she pressed herself closer, losing herself in the feeling of the man she loved against her.

“Inuyasha, you may want to let the girl breathe.”

The pair broke apart, dazed from the interruption, and it took a moment for them to recognize who it was that was speaking with them. Kagome’s cheeks flooded with color as she saw the President and First Lady dancing next to them, a broad grin on their faces.

“Yes sir, but only for a moment.” Inuyasha said, recovering first. “Then I intend to continue where I left off.” 

President Totosai let out a sharp bark of laughter and winked at them before spinning his wife away.

“I can’t believe you said that to the President,” Kagome groaned, her head dropping to his chest.

“I can’t believe you love me.” Inuyasha’s voice was heavy with emotion as he lowered his nose to her hair. “I love you, god I love you so much, and I was worried you didn’t feel the same, that it was too soon.”

“No, not too soon,” Kagome whispered before lifting her head to claim his lips again.

It was an entirely different experience kissing the one you loved, knowing they loved you back. It was just… more. 

The rest of the evening flew by in a blur. Kagome knew at one point President Totosai and Vice President Shiori had taken the stage, thanking everyone for their support and rousing the crowd to raucous applause as they promised to bring fairness and responsibility back to the White House. She remembered eating at one point when Inuyasha had brought her a plate, insisting she needed the food, but she couldn’t tell you what it had been other than delicious. She had never been to an event like that before, but she knew she wouldn’t have enjoyed it half as much if she hadn’t been there with Inuyasha. 

She felt him move up behind her, moving her hair off her shoulder to place a kiss against her neck as he drew her back against his chest.

“Are you ready to head out?” 

She turned, tapping her nose against his with a smile. 

“Yeah.”

His golden eyes deepened with desire as he captured her mouth in a torrid kiss.

“I can’t wait to show you just how much I’ve missed you,” he purred against her lips.

“I don’t know; yesterday will be a tough act to follow.” Her smile held a heated promise as she nipped his bottom lip, relishing the sharp inhale that followed.

“You’re a minx.”

“Mmmm, but you love me anyway.”

He lifted her chin, his eyes suddenly serious.

“I do. Never, ever doubt that.”

The smile she gave him was blinding.

“You stay here, gorgeous; I’m going to get our coats and tell the car to meet us.”

She watched him walk away, pulling his phone out to send a quick message. As he stood in the line for the coats his eyes sought her out, smiling when they met hers and he winked.

She was definitely crazy about that man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to [NeutronStarChild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeutronStarChild/pseuds/NeutronStarChild) and [Fawn_Eyed_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawn_Eyed_Girl/pseuds/Fawn_Eyed_Girl) for your assistance with this story! These wonderful and amazing women commissioned art for me, on top of the assistance they provide me with every story. I am blessed to know you two!

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Kalcia!


End file.
